Jeon Dambi
by Crazehun
Summary: Dambi akan selalu menjadi prioritas nomor satu seorang Jeon Jungkook. Bahkan jika itu berarti melemparkan dirinya sendiri kedalam kandang macan sekalipun, demi keselamatan dan kebahagiaan Dambi, Jungkook akan melakukan apapun. TAEKOOK!
1. Chapter 1

**JEON DAMBI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAEKOOK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(1/3)  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(1/2)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typos, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deru mesin Espresso bersama aroma pekat kopi menyelimuti seisi ruangan yang lengang malam itu. Seluruh meja penuh dengan muda mudi, tipikal malam minggu saat dimana orang-orang keluar menikmati akhir pekan mereka. Dibalik mesin penggiling biji kopi, seorang barista bercelemek hitam sibuk meracik minuman sesuai pesanan, sementara rekannya dengan telaten menyambut tamu dan mencatat pesanan mereka dari balik mesin kasir.

Hanya ada mereka berdua malam ini, kejadian siang tadi membuat kedua rekan mereka yang harusnya ikut bekerja, tak bisa berpartisipasi. Karena kecerobohan seorang pelanggan, keduanya entah bagaimana bisa tersiram kopi panas di saat yang bersamaan, kini mereka harus menghabiskan malam di rumah sakit karena luka yang diderita, beruntung sang pelanggan cukup tahu diri untuk mengkompensasi pengobatan keduanya.

Namun, karena insiden itu, kini hanya ada satu barista yang melayani puluhan pelanggan. Bohong jika mereka tak kewalahan. Meski begitu, kedua pegawai yang tersisa tetap mengerjakan tugas mereka semaksimal mungkin.

Ditengah kesibukan meracik pesanan, sebuah tarikan kecil dirasakan sang barista pada celana bagian bawahnya. Ia menoleh singkat, melihat sumber friksi, sebelum kembali pada gelas-gelas kopi diatas meja.

"Dambi-ya, kembalilah kedalam, appa sedang bekerja, hm?" sang barista berujar lembut.

Dambi, sumber tarikan halus itu, mengerucutkan bibir, tangannya ia bawa terlipat didepan dada, tatapan kesalnya ia tujukan lurus kearah sang barista. Dengan kaki sesekali menghentak kasar kelantai, jelas sekali jika sang anak sedang merajuk.

Sang barista menghela napas, ia melirik sedikit pada rekannya di meja kasir, yang kebetulan tidak sedang melayani pelanggan,"Somi-ya, bisa tolong bawa Dambi kembali kedalam?" ia meminta tolong.

Rekannya yang dipanggil Somi itu spontan menoleh, dan sedikit terkejut melihat kehadiran anak manis berkuncir satu disebelah sang rekan, ia menghampiri Dambi dan mengangkat tubuhnya, sebelum berjalan menuju ruang staf, dan kembali setelah memastikan pintu tertutup rapat. Entah bagaimana Dambi bisa keluar dari ruangan itu, karena kenop pintunya lebih tinggi dari sang anak.

Somi menghampiri sang rekan, ikut membantu membuat kopi pesanan yang belum sempat dibuat sang barista.

"Jungkook-ah, kupikir kau harus berhenti bekerja penuh sampai malam seperti ini. Aku kasihan dengan Dambi."

Sang barista, Jungkook, terkekeh,"Aku rasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan situasiku lagi, Somi-ya."

Somi menghela napas,"Yah, aku hanya kasihan pada Dambi, harus terkurung seharian penuh di ruang staf yang sempit. Dia harusnya bermain di taman di usia seperti sekarang."

Jungkook mengulas senyum pahit, ia menyelesaikan semua pesanannya dan memberikannya pada masing-masing pemesan, sebelum menatap Somi dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku ayah yang buruk, ya." Ujarnya pahit.

Somi mendadak merasa bersalah telah bicara. Harusnya dia lebih perhatian dan peka dengan situasi yang dihadapi Jungkook saat ini.

"Astaga, Jeon. Kalau ada orangtua yang lebih hebat dibanding orangtuaku, itu pasti dirimu." Somi mencoba menghibur, tangannya menepuk pelan sebelah pundak Jungkook.

"Bagaimana jika kubantu kau mencari pekerjaan lain?" Ia menawarkan bantuan.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan,"Tidak perlu repot. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan lebih banyak orang." Ujarnya, sebelum kembali bekerja.

Beberapa jam berlalu, kini keduanya tengah bersiap untuk menutup kafe dan pulang. Jungkook barusaja selesai membereskan meja saat ia masuk kedalam ruang staf dan melihat Dambi tertidur di sofa dengan memeluk Hoju, boneka kelinci kesayangannya. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri melihat posisi tidur Dambi yang terlihat sangat tidak nyaman, apalagi mengetahui kerasnya sofa di ruang staf. Dambi pasti sangat kelelahan sampai tertidur pulas seperti itu.

Membereskan barang-barangnya juga mainan Dambi yang terserak di lantai, Jungkook menyampirkan tas ransel besarnya pada bahu, lalu mengangkat tubuh sang anak dalam pelukannya, sebelum keluar dari ruang staf. Ia melirik sedikit jam di atas dinding, yang saat ini menunjuk pukul sebelas lewat tiga malam. Somi telah menunggu diluar saat Jungkook mengeluarkan kunci pintu dari dalam saku celananya.

Keduanya berjalan bersama menuju halte, dan Somi menjadi yang lebih dulu pergi karena bus tumpangannya telah datang. Sendirian ditengah malam dengan udara dingin membuat Jungkook berpikir untuk memesan taksi saja, karena tak ingin Dambi terkena angin malam. Namun dirinya teringat jika masih ada uang sewa kamar dan listrik yang harus dibayarnya, membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

Nyaris setengah jam menunggu, bus tumpangannya akhirnya tiba. Sang supir menatap iba saat Jungkook naik dan duduk di sudut bus. Tak ada orang lain selain dirinya didalam, dan Jungkook nyaris tertidur karena lelah, beruntung halte tujuannya muncul sesaat sebelum matanya menutup.

Menyusuri jalan kecil menanjak dengan penerangan seadanya, Jungkook sampai di tempat tinggalnya, sebuah ruangan di atap dengan biaya sewa paling murah yang bisa ditemukannya diantara mahalnya properti Seoul. Membuka pintu perlahan, Jungkook berhati hati meletakkan tas ranselnya di lantai, tak ingin membangunkan Dambi.

Dengan Dambi berada dalam pelukan, Jungkook menyiapkan tempat untuk keduanya tidur, dan membaringkan Dambi dalam selimut. Ia lalu beranjak dan membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Jam menunjuk pukul satu saat Jungkook akhirnya bisa berbaring bersama Dambi di tengah ruangan. Diusapnya lembut dahi sang balita, sebuah senyum kecil terulas, sebelum akhirnya Jungkook menyamankan diri. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk bisa tertidur, dia harus bangun pagi dan berada di kafe sebelum pukul tujuh pagi nanti.

.

.

.

Kembali pada rutinitas sehari-harinya, Jeon Jungkook tersenyum lebar saat memberikan pesanan pada pelanggannya. Pekerjaannya lebih santai siang ini, selain karena kedua rekannya, Kim Yugyeom dan Kim Mingyu, telah kembali bekerja, tak banyak pengunjung kafe yang datang disiang hari ini. Pikirannya terbawa pada Dambi didalam ruang staf, langkahnya menuruti kemauan hati menghampiri Dambi di ruang staf.

"Dambi-ya, sedang apa?" Jungkook berujar ceria, kepalanya menyeruak dari balik pintu.

Dambi yang mendengar suara favoritnya itu spontan melepas Hoju dari dekapannya, dan berlari memeluk kaki Jungkook. Senyum lebar ia tunjukkan pada manusia favoritnya di seluruh dunia itu, menurut Jungkook karena Dambi tak pernah secara eksplisit mengatakannya.

"Yah, Jeon Dambi. Aku yang menemanimu bermain sejak tadi ditinggalkan begitu saja saat Jungkook datang?" Yugyeom berujar, mencoba membuat wajah sedih, yang sayangnya justru membuat Dambi tertawa.

"Wajahmu terlihat lucu, Yugyeom-a." Jungkook berkomentar, diikuti kikikan kecil Dambi, ikut menyetujui.

"Tch,"Yugyeom berdecih, masih dengan wajah merajuk.

Jungkook mengangkat tubuh Dambi, kemudian duduk di sofa, dengan sang anak dalam pangkuan.

"Oh, ya." Yugyeom tiba-tiba berkata,"aku menemukan lowongan pekerjaan untukmu, Jungkook-ah."

"Aku tidak memerlukan pekerjaan lain, Yugyeom-ah." Jungkook tampak tak berminat, dan lebih memilih untuk bercanda dengan Dambi.

"Hey, dengarkan aku dulu." Yugyeom bersikeras,"aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

Jungkook menghela napas, kemudian mengalihkan atensinya pada Yugyeom.

"Kau tahu K Model Agency?" Yugyeom memulai dengan pertanyaan, yang disambut anggukan kepala oleh Jungkook,"kudengar mereka membuka lowongan untuk manajer baru."

"Kau bilang aku akan menyukai berita ini?" Jungkook memotong.

"Dengarkan dulu!" Yugyeom mulai kesal, ingatkan dia kenapa masih tahan berteman dengan seorang Jeon Jungkook,"kau tahu gaji manajer disana tidak main-main, kan? Dan kudengar, mereka memiliki fasilitas penitipan anak khusus untuk para karyawannya."

Wajah Jungkook mendadak cerah,"Tapi mana mungkin aku bisa diterima disana?" sinarnya kembali redup.

"Hey, coba saja dulu. Kau tidak tau sampai kau mencoba, kan." Yugyeom menyemangati,"kalau perlu biar aku, Somi, dan Mingyu yang menjaga Dambi sampai hasil akhirnya terlihat."

Jungkook kembali tersenyum,"Terima kasih, akan kucoba mengirimkan CV besok."

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

Meski pendingin udara berfungsi secara maksimal, Jungkook tetap berkeringat. Dengan setelan jas satu-satunya yang dia punya dan papan nama kecil tertempel rapi di dada sebelah kiri, Jungkook duduk bersama puluhan pelamar lainnya dalam ruang tunggu, menunggu giliran wawancara. Kakinya tak berhenti bergerak, berulang kali ia melihat jam di sudut ruangan, melihat bagaimana detik terasa lebih lambat dari biasanya.

Cklek!

Seseorang keluar dari dalam ruang wawancara, melihat kembali catatan miliknya sebelum menatap ke arah para calon pegawai baru.

"Tuan Jeon Jungkook?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Jungkook spontan berdiri dari tempatnya, ia menarik napas dalam sebelum masuk kedalam ruang wawancara.

Empat orang telah menunggunya didalam, masing masing memegang kertas yang Jungkook yakin adalah CV miliknya. Ia duduk di satu-satunya kursi kosong ditengah ruangan, mungkin berjarak dua meter dari meja para pewawancara.

"Selamat pagi, tuan Jeon." Seseorang diantara mereka, terlihat yang paling muda, memulai sesi,"bisa kita mulai wawancaranya?"

Jungkook mengangguk kaku,"Y-ya."

Sial! Kendalikan rasa gugupmu Jeon! Bisa-bisa kau kehilangan kesempatan hanya karena tergagap saat bicara.

"Disini tertulis anda lulus dari Yonsei tiga tahun lalu, tuan Jeon?" kali ini seorang laki-laki yang bertanya, Jungkook menerka usianya sekitar lima puluh tahun.

"Ya, benar. Saya lulus tiga tahun lalu." Jungkook mengkonfirmasi.

"Lalu dengan gelar sarjana di bidang musik, anda bekerja sebagai barista?" orang itu kembali bertanya.

"Betul."

"Kenapa anda tidak mulai meniti karir dalam bidang yang sama? Agensi kami menerima orang-orang seperti anda. Kenapa kami harus menerima anda sebagai manajer disini?"

Jungkook menelan ludah,"Sebenarnya saya juga tidak tahu." Jawabnya jujur,"saya hanya merasa agensi ini tempat yang paling bagus untuk saya bekerja."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena saya punya tanggung jawab." Jungkook menatap mata pewawancaranya satu per satu,"ada anak yang harus saya besarkan. Dan dengan pekerjaan di industri hiburan yang tidak menentu, saya tidak yakin bisa menjamin hidup tanggungan saya."

Keempat pewawancara itu sontak kembali terpaku pada CV yang sebelumnya terabaikan. Memang benar, ada keterangan satu anak yang menjadi tanggungannya bernama Jeon Dambi.

"Tapi kenapa anda harus bekerja disini? Banyak perusahaan lain yang menawarkan gaji lebih besar."

"Agensi anda satu-satunya tempat yang saya tahu memiliki tempat penitipan anak. Saya tidak bisa meninggalkan anak saya sendiri, dan menyewa pengasuh tidak mungkin saya lakukan mengingat kondisi keuangan saya yang tidak stabil."

Jungkook saat ini merasa sangat yakin dirinya tidak akan diterima bekerja di agensi ini. Jawabannya benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Anda sangat menyayangi anak anda, tuan Jeon. Di usia muda seperti ini, harusnya anda masih bermain-main." Kini seorang pewawancara wanita berkacamata yang menanyainya.

"Iya, Dambi adalah segalanya untuk saya." Jungkook mengucapkannya sambil mengingat wajah tersenyum Dambi.

"Yah," Kini kembali pada orang pertama yang menanyainya, si laki-laki berusia lima puluh tahun,"tak ada lagi yang bisa kami tanyakan. Terima kasih telah datang, tuan Jeon." ia mengakhiri sesi wawancara.

Jungkook selesai dalam waktu limabelas menit, rekor wawancara tersingkat yang pernah dialaminya. Sampai saat ini dia masih positif jika tidak akan mendapat posisi yang diinginkannya.

"Konfirmasi apakah anda diterima atau tidak akan kami kirimkan satu bulan lagi, tuan Jeon." seseorang yang tadi memanggil namanya pertama kali berujar, sebelum menutup pintu dan memanggil nama lain.

Jungkook berjalan keluar dengan kepala menggantung, dasinya longgar menjuntai kebawah, sementara kedua tangan ia masukkan kedalam saku celana. Dia harus segera kembali ke kafe, Dambi sudah terlalu lama dia tinggalkan.

Menaiki bus menuju kafe yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat wawancaranya, Jungkook sampai di kafe saat matahari mulai kembali ke peraduan. Aroma kopi khas yang familiar di hidungnya menyambut kedatangannya ke kafe yang selama tiga tahun terakhir ini menghidupinya dan Dambi.

"Appa!" suara nyaring Dambi terdengar ke penjuru ruangan, menarik atensi orang-orang didalam.

Si kecil berlari semangat dari balik meja kasir, menuju pelukan Jungkook.

"Halo, Dambi-ya. Bagaimana harimu?" Jungkook bertanya, seraya melangkah kembali menuju ruang staf.

"Membosankan tanpa appa." Dambi berujar kesal.

Jungkook semakin melebarkan senyuman,"Maafkan appa, ya. Appa janji hari ini hari terakhir appa meninggalkan Dambi sendiri." Jungkook mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, yang disambut tautan kelingking yang lebih kecil.

Keduanya menghabiskan sore hari dengan bermain di ruang staf, karena Jungkook masih memiliki shift malam yang harus dia kerjakan. Dirinya izin shift pagi dan siang hari ini karena harus menghadiri acara wawancara yang jelas sekali tidak akan pernah berhasil dia dapatkan.

"Jungkook-ah, bisa kau bantu aku?" Somi mendadak menjulurkan kepala dari balik pintu, wajahnya terlihat kelelahan.

"Oh, tentu saja." Jungkook menurunkan Dambi dari pangkuannya, kemudian mengganti setelan jas yang dikenakannya dengan pakaian yang lebih nyaman.

.

.

.

TOK! TOK!

Seluruh pegawai tau jika ruang kerja berinterior hitam dengan aksen merah pada furniturnya di lantai teratas gedung agensi model K adalah ruangan khusus CEO yang tak sembarang orang bisa masuk. Bukan karena CEO mereka galak atau apa, justru kebalikannya, CEO mereka adalah pemimpin paling baik yang bisa seseorang dapatkan. Hanya saja, sekretaris pribadinya, Anna, agak kaku untuk urusan siapa yang boleh masuk dan siapa yang harus tahu diri untuk tidak mencoba masuk hanya untuk sekedar melihat paras tampan sang atasan.

"Permisi, Vante-ssi." Anna muncul dari balik pintu.

"Oh, selamat malam, Anna-ssi." Sang CEO, Kim Taehyung, atau yang banyak orang panggil dengan sebutan Vante, menyapa dari balik meja kerjanya, lengkap dengan senyum kotak khas miliknya,"ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Anna berjalan mendekat, suara ketukan sepatu hak tingginya pada lantai marmer menjadi satu-satunya bunyi yang bisa didengar. Ia menyerahkan sebuah map bersampul kulit sintetis hitam dengan logo agensi ditengahnya pada sang atasan.

"Ini resume seluruh calon pegawai baru yang mengikuti wawancara. Anda memintanya pagi ini." Anna menginformasikan.

"Ah, terima kasih." Taehyung menerima dokumen itu dengan sebelah tangan, kemudian meletakkannya diatas meja.

Anna membungkuk hormat, sebelum kembali melangkah ke meja kerjanya diluar ruangan Taehyung.

Taehyung membuka dokumen itu, membaca satu per satu resume para pelamar pekerjaan siang tadi. Semuanya memiliki resume yang menakjubkan, lulus dengan nilai terbaik, memiliki segudang prestasi, hingga pengalaman bekerja yang mumpuni.

Tidak menarik, batin Taehyung.

Agensi model K adalah salah satu, jika tidak yang terbaik di Korea Selatan. Tentu saja para pelamarnya memiliki reputasi dan nama baik yang bagus pula, itu sudah sewajarnya. Tapi bukan itu yang Taehyung cari, dia bisa dengan mudah mengambil lulusan terbaik setiap universitas tanpa perlu repot-repot melakukan serangkaian wawancara dan seleksi.

Taehyung membutuhkan karakter. Dan dari semua resume yang telah dibacanya, semua sama. Nilai tertinggi tidak selalu menjamin seseorang memiliki karakter yang menarik. Dan semua itu bisa terlihat jelas dari jawaban wawancara mereka. Hampir semuanya mengatakan jika mimpi terbesar mereka adalah bekerja di perusahaannya. Dan saat ditanya seperti kenapa Taehyung harus menerima mereka, selalu jawaban karena kompetensi yang baik bisa membuat mereka diterima dimanapun, yang muncul. Semua itu bisa dengan mudah ditemukan di internet, bahkan anak usia sekolah dasar pun bisa menjawabnya.

Hingga netranya menangkap satu kertas resume yang menarik. Pelamar dengan nama Jeon Jungkook, lulus dari universitas Yonsei di departemen musik tiga tahun lalu, dan selama itu pula bekerja sebagai barista di sebuah kafe. Terdengar biasa, terlalu remeh bahkan, jika dibandingkan dengan resume pelamar lainnya yang semuanya membanggakan diri mereka. Tak ada yang spesial dari resume Jungkook.

Yang menangkap perhatiannya, adalah alasan kenapa Jungkook harus diterima di agensi. Siapapun orang bernama Jungkook ini, pastilah sangat menyayangi anak tanggung jawabnya, Jeon Dambi.

Hati Taehyung menghangat membacanya.

Tidak mungkin dia menolak orangtua yang sedang berjuang menghidupi anaknya, kan?

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Jungkook-ah," Yugyeom memanggilnya dari balik pintu ruang staf

Jungkook yang sedang membersihkan stasiun kerjanya menoleh, menatap Yugyeom tepat di mata.

"Apa kau sudah melihat pengumuman hasil wawancaramu? Diumumkan hari ini, kan?" Yugyeom melanjutkan.

Jungkook menghela napas,"Tidak perlu repot mengeceknya, aku pasti tidak akan diterima." Ujarnya, kemudian kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Yugyeom mengerucutkan bibir,"Oh, ayolah." rengeknya,"setidaknya biarkan aku melihatnya."

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau saja." Jungkook mengalah,"kata sandi email-ku tanggal lahir Dambi."

"Terima kasih."

Jungkook kembali pada pekerjaannya,

AAAAAA!

Suasana pagi menjelang siang kafe yang tenang mendadak ramai karena teriakan seseorang. Jungkook sampai berjengit saking kagetnya, begitu juga Somi dan beberapa pelanggan kafe yang spontan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ruang staf.

Buru-buru Jungkook melempar asal kain lap yang sedang dipegangnya, dan setengah berlari menuju ruang staf. Yang ada dipikirannya kini hanya satu, apakah Dambi baik-baik saja didalam.

CKLEK!

Membuka pintu ruangan dengan sedikit kasar, Jungkook mengeryitkan kening saat melihat Yugyeom dan Dambi sedang berpelukan diatas sofa. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Kenapa berteriak?" Jungkook bertanya.

Yugyeom mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop, kini menatap Jungkook dengan binar bahagia terpancar dari matanya.

Jungkook semakin bingung.

"Kau diterima!" Yugyeom menahan diri untuk berteriak.

"Ya?" Jungkook masih tidak mengerti.

"Kau diterima, Jeon Jungkook! Diterima bekerja di Agensi model K!" Yugyeom memperjelas kalimatnya.

Seperti baru saja tersambar petir ditengah hari, Jungkook tercenung selama sepersekian detik, mencerna informasi yang baru diterimanya, sebelum kesadarannya kembali dan dengan sigap mengangkat laptop miliknya, membaca kalimat didalam email yang baru diterimanya dengan hati-hati, hingga dia sampai di paragraf terakhir, yang menyatakan jika dirinya diterima sebagai anggota baru departemen manager talent agensi model K.

Senyumnya berpancar setelahnya.

"Dan kau bilang wawancaramu gagal total? Huh, tentu saja Jeon." Yugyeom mencibir.

"Eh," Jungkook tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, ia menatap Yugyeom,"lalu bagaimana dengan kafe? Kita berempat saja sering kewalahan melayani pelanggan. Apa kalian akan baik-baik saja saat aku pergi?"

Yugyeom berdecak,"Tch, jangan pikirkan hal itu. Aku pemilik kafe ini, kau ingat. Banyak temanku yang menginginkan posisimu." ia meyakinkan.

"Jadi, karena mulai minggu depan kau akan bekerja sebagai pegawai kantoran, ayo kita belanja. Tidak ada penolakan." Yugyeom berujar semangat, ia menurunkan Dambi dari pangkuannya, dan beranjak mengambil tasnya.

"Appa, kita tidak akan kesini lagi?" Dambi menghampiri Jungkook, ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum, kemudian berlutut mensejajarkan diri dengan Dambi.

"Appa mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik, Dambi juga tidak akan bosan berada disini sendirian saat appa bekerja. Dambi akan punya teman." Jungkook berujar, kemudian mengusak kepala Dambi.

Mendengar jika dirinya akan memiliki teman membuat senyum Dambi merekah, ia memeluk erat leher Jungkook yang tentu saja dibalas pelukan balik sang ayah.

"Jungkook-ah, ayo pergi." Yugyeom berujar.

"Eh? Pergi kemana?" Jungkook bertanya, seolah tak mendengar jika beberapa menit sebelumnya Yugyeom mengajaknya berbelanja.

Yugyeom menghela napas, berteman selama nyaris tujuh tahun dengan Jungkook membuatnya hafal kebiasaan sang teman yang kadang tidak memperhatikan orang sekitarnya saat sedang fokus pada sesuatu, yang pada kasus ini, berita diterimanya di pekerjaan baru.

"Kita akan pergi belanja, Jeon Jungkook. Cepat ganti pakaian, aku akan bilang pada Somi dan Mingyu untuk menutup kafe lalu menyusul kita." Yugyeom mengulang.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahi,"Tapi aku tidak punya uang, kau tahu itu."

Yugyeom kembali menghela napas,"Anggap saja aku membelikanmu hadiah sebagai ucapan selamat karena kau diterima bekerja di tempat yang lebih baik."

Jungkook menggeleng,"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Kau tahu aku tidak suka berhutang pada orang lain."

"Ini bukan hutang, Jeon. Berhentilah berpikir jika semua kebaikan orang yang kau dapatkan adalah beban yang harus kau bayar." Yugyeom mulai gemas dengan sifat Jungkook yang satu ini,"atau begini saja," ia tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah pencerahan,"anggap saja aku membalas hutang budiku karena kau banyak membantuku saat kuliah dulu. Jika tidak ada kau, mungkin aku tidak akan lulus tepat waktu."

Ah, benar juga. Jungkook dulu memang sering membantu Yugyeom menyelesaikan tugasnya, bahkan sejak mereka masih menjadi mahasiswa tahun pertama. Jungkook dulu tahu jika Yugyeom kesulitan membagi waktu antara belajar dan mengelola kafe milik mendiang orangtuanya yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan tunggal beberapa hari setelah pengumuman jika dirinya diterima sebagai mahasiswa baru di Yonsei. Jungkook sering menawarkan diri membantu Yugyeom menyelesaikan tugasnya saat sang teman sibuk mengurus kafe.

Meski sebenarnya masih segan, Jungkook akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Bagus, sekarang bersiap-siaplah." Yugyeom menepuk bahu Jungkook, lalu beranjak keluar.

Jungkook mengganti pakaian formalnya dengan celana jeans hitam dan hoodie abu-abu lusuh yang entah sejak kapan telah dimilikinya, kemudian membereskan semua mainan Dambi kedalam tas dan menyampirkan tas berwarna kuning itu di bahu sebelah kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya mengangkat Dambi dalam pelukan.

"Appa, kita mau kemana?" Dambi bertanya, tangannya melingkari leher Jungkook.

"Hari ini paman Yugyeom akan membelikan Dambi pakaian baru." Jungkook menjawab dengan senyuman,"Dambi harus berterimakasih pada paman Yugyeom nanti, janji?"

"Janji!" Dambi berseru riang.

Keduanya menunggu Yugyeom yang masih mengambil mobilnya di pinggir jalan sambil bercanda, Jungkook menirukan beberapa suara hewan seperti ayam dan bebek agar Dambi tertawa. Interaksi keduanya jelas menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang lewat, mereka gemas melihat tingkah lucu Jungkook dan tawa senang Dambi.

"Aigoo, anak yang lucu. Siapa namanya?" seorang nenek menghampiri dengan wajah tersenyum.

Jungkook tersenyum kearah sang nenek, lalu menatap Dambi,"Dambi-ya, perkenalkan dirimu." Jungkook berujar lembut.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Jeon Dambi _imnida_." Dambi berujar percaya diri, kemudian menundukkan kepala hormat.

Sikap sopannya itu makin membuat senyuman sang nenek melebar,"Aigoo, selain cantik kau juga pintar rupanya. Berapa umurmu, anak manis?"

"Tiga tahun!" Dambi mengacungkan tiga jarinya kedepan.

"Tiga tahun? Wah, Dambi sedang jalan-jalan bersama oppa ya?" nenek itu kembali bicara.

Dambi menggeleng,"Nuh uh, appa." ia mengoreksi.

Senyum sang nenek seketika luntur,"Appa?"

Jungkook tersenyum maklum, dirinya sudah lebih dari terbiasa melihat reaksi kaget seperti nenek ini tiap kali Dambi memperkenalkannya sebagai ayahnya. Tiga tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk terbiasa.

TIN! TIN!

Suara klakson mobil Yugyeom membuat Dambi sedikit terkejut.

"Kami permisi dulu, selamat siang." Jungkook membungkuk hormat, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, meninggalkan sang nenek yang masih terpaku ditempat.

Masuk ke dalam mobil, Jungkook meletakkan tas Dambi dibawah sebelum duduk memangku sang anak dan memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Somi dan Mingyu akan menyusul dua jam lagi setelah semua pelanggan pergi." Yugyeom memberitahu.

"Oke."

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap gedung tinggi didepannya dengan tatapan gugup, tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukannya pada Dambi yang membuat sang balita mengaduh sakit.

"Appa, sakit!" Dambi merengek.

"Ah, maafkan appa." Jungkook semakin panik. Ia menarik napas panjang, sebelum melangkah masuk kedalam gedung tempatnya akan bekerja mulai hari ini.

Berhenti tepat didepan meja resepsionis, Jungkook membetulkan posisi Dambi dalam pelukannya sebelum memanggil wanita didepannya.

"Selamat siang." Jungkook berujar sopan, yang langsung mendapatkan atensi dari sang resepsionis,"namaku Jeon Jungkook, aku pegawai baru disini."

"Ah, tentu saja." sang resepsionis tersenyum, ia mengetikkan sesuatu dalam komputernya, sebelum kembali menatap Jungkook,"ruang orientasi pegawai baru ada di lantai tiga ruang auditorium empat, silakan naik dan ini kartu tanda pengenal anda. Selamat bergabung di agensi kami, tuan Jeon." sang resepsionis memberikan kartu tanda pengenal dengan nama dan foto dirinya, beserta jabatannya sebagai manajer baru.

"Terima kasih." Jungkook meraih kartu tanda pengenal itu dengan sebelah tangan, dan baru akan berbalik pergi sebelum kembali teringat sesuatu,"boleh aku tahu dimana tempat penitipan anaknya?" ia melirik Dambi dalam pelukannya.

"Tentu, ruang penitipan anak ada di sebelah elevator disana." sang resepsionis menunjuk sebuah arah.

Jungkook membungkuk hormat, lalu beranjak menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan sang resepsionis. Benar saja, tepat saat dia berbelok memasuki lorong elevator, sebuah pintu kaca buram dengan papan nama penitipan anak disebelahnya terlihat persis disebelah pintu elevator.

CKLEK!

Jungkook membuka perlahan pintu didepannya, suara riuh tawa dan teriakan anak-anak seketika memasuki pendengarannya. Ada sekitar selusin, mungkin lebih, anak-anak yang berada disana. Umur mereka Jungkook perkirakan tak lebih tua dua tahun dari Dambi.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa kubantu?" sebuah suara menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya, ia berbalik, menatap seorang laki-laki bersurai hijau dengan apron putih terpasang rapi ditubuhnya yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ah, selamat pagi." Jungkook balas menyapa,"namaku Jeon Jungkook, aku pegawai baru disini."

"Halo, Jungkook-ssi. Namaku Park Jimin, pengasuh disini. Apa kau juga ingin menitipkan anak manis ini disini?" Jimin bertanya sopan.

Jungkook mengangguk,"Ya."

"Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya, boleh aku tahu siapa namanya?" Jimin kini menatap Dambi.

"Jeon Dambi!" Dambi berujar semangat.

Senyum Jimin semakin melebar, hingga matanya menghilang,"Nah, Dambi, boleh aku meminjam appa-mu sebentar? Kau bisa bermain dengan yang lain disini."

Dambi mengangguk setuju, kemudian menarik kerah pakaian Jungkook, meminta menurunkan dirinya agar bisa bermain. Jungkook dengan sigap menurunkan sang anak, yang langsung melesat menuju tempat mainan, sementara dirinya mengikuti langkah Jimin menuju sebuah ruangan lain, terlihat seperti ruang istirahat bagi para pengasuh.

"Jimin-ssi, darimana kau tahu kalau Dambi itu anakku?" Jungkook memberanikan diri bertanya.

Jimin tersenyum, ia meraih sebuah kertas dari dalam laci, kemudian memberikannya pada Jungkook,"Kemiripan kalian tidak terlihat seperti kakak adik. Aku hanya mengira-ngira saja. Tolong isi biodata ini untuk Dambi."

Meski sebenarnya tak mengerti, Jungkook menurut saja saat Jimin memerintahkannya mengisi formulir pendaftaran penitipan untuk Dambi. Isinya informasi pribadi sang anak dan beberapa kolom mengenai masalah kesehatan seperti alergi apa dan riwayat penyakit apa saja yang pernah dialami sang anak, agar para pengasuh bisa membuat persiapan di awal. Sepuluh menit mengisi, Jungkook akhirnya selesai, ia kembali memberikan formulir itu pada Jimin.

"Terima kasih," Jimin mengambil formulir yang telah diisi oleh Jungkook dan meletakkannya diatas meja,"sekarang aku akan menjelaskan beberapa peraturan singkat disini." Ia menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Jam operasional kami selalu sama dengan jam kerja di kantor ini, dari jam delapan pagi hingga enam sore. Jika dalam beberapa situasi seperti harus mengerjakan lembur atau pergi ke acara makan malam perusahaan, tolong beritahu kami paling lambat enam jam sebelum acara, akan lebih baik lagi jika satu hari sebelumnya sudah ada pemberitahuan. Tidak ada biaya yang harus dikeluarkan disini, semua murni didanai perusahaan, selama anda bekerja disini. Dan satu hal yang paling penting, kami kadang membawa anak-anak berjalan-jalan diluar atau sekedar mengelilingi beberapa lantai gedung agensi agar tidak bosan, dan aku harap Jungkook-ssi bisa memaklumi itu." Jimin menjelaskan dengan pelan.

Jungkook mengangguk, memahami semua penjelasan yang Jimin katakan,"Aku mengerti."

"Bagus, kalau begitu selamat bekerja." Jimin memberikan senyum hangat terakhir, sebelum mengantar Jungkook keluar dari tempat penitipan anak.

Menyusuri lantai tempat ruang konferensi berada, Jungkook akhirnya menemukan ruangan yang dicarinya. Tak kurang dari dua lusin orang berada didalam, Jungkook membungkuk hormat sebelum duduk di bangku yang masih kosong.

"Semua sudah hadir?" seorang wanita paruh baya berkacamata kotak berdiri didepan meja, beberapa dokumen bersampul kulit hitam tersusun rapi disebelahnya. Matanya menyusuri setiap wajah baru agensi, sebelum menarik mendekat dokumen disebelahnya,"nama saya Beth, silakan maju saat saya menyebutkan nama kalian." ia memberi instruksi, sekaligus berkenalan secara singkat.

Satu per satu pegawai maju, hingga nama Jungkook dipanggil dan dia menerima dokumen bersampul kulit hitam dengan tulisan namanya didepannya dan kembali ke tempat awalnya duduk.

"Disana terdapat instruksi selanjutnya terkait dimana kalian akan ditempatkan dan siapa supervisor anda masing-masing. Saya sendiri yang akan menjadi mentor anda selama masa probasi enam bulan ini, jadi jika ada pertanyaan silakan temui saya di ruang sumber daya manusia di lantai delapan. Apa ada pertanyaan?"

Seseorang mengacungkan tangan,"Apakah ada peraturan khusus yang harus kami ketahui selain yang tertulis di email?"

Beth mengangguk mengerti,"Ada satu peraturan tak tertulis yang harus diikuti seluruh pegawai agensi model K, yaitu jangan pernah membuat anak-anak di ruang penitipan di lantai dasar menangis saat mereka berjalan-jalan nanti. Seperti yang kalian semua tahu, CEO Vante sangat menyukai anak-anak. Dia tidak akan segan-segan memecat kalian jika sampai melukai perasaan anak-anak itu."

Jungkook tersenyum, ia semakin yakin jika Dambi berada di tangan yang baik.

"Baiklah, jika tidak ada pertanyaan lain kalian bisa pergi ke departemen masing-masing. Selamat pagi." Beth melempar senyum tipis, sebelum beranjak keluar.

Jungkook membuka sampul kulit hitam ditangannya, kemudian membaca dengan seksama apa sebenarnya yang akan dia kerjakan disini. Karena jujur saja, bisa diterima disini pun adalah sebuah keajaiban.

"Departemen manajemen model lantai duapuluh, supervisor Jung Sooyeon." Jungkook menggumamkan apa yang tertulis didalam dokumen yang diterimanya, sebelum kembali menutup dokumen itu dan beranjak menuju tempat kerja barunya.

TING!

Pintu elevator terbuka.

Jungkook melangkahkan kaki memasuki lorong ruang kerja berisi banyak kubikel dan meja panjang pertemuan yang semuanya didominasi warna hitam dengan aksen putih dan emas.

"Uh, permisi." Jungkook memanggil seseorang yang kebetulan berdiri tepat disebelahnya, seorang laki-laki dengan gaya pakaian yang menurutnya eksentrik, jas hijau muda dengan kemeja merah, mungkin konsep hari ini untuknya adalah buah semangka,"namaku Jeon Jungkook, aku-"

"Ah! Jeon Jungkook!" orang itu menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya, memotong kalimat Jungkook, senyumnya seketika terkembang lebar,"Jessica sudah menunggumu sejak tadi, ayo ikut aku!" orang itu tanpa ragu menarik tangan Jungkook masuk dan berhenti didepan seorang wanita cantik berambut kuning yang sedang sibuk dengan layar komputernya.

"Jessica! Murid barumu sudah datang!" orang itu menyeru.

Wanita yang dipanggil Jessica itu lantas menoleh, lalu tersenyum,"Kau yang bernama Jeon Jungkook?" ia bertanya.

Jungkook mengangguk kaku, masih agak kaget dengan atmosfer lingkungan kerjanya yang terlalu ceria, menurutnya.

"Namaku Jung Sooyeon. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Jessica." Wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya,"aku kepala dari seluruh idiot diruangan ini. Pekerjaan yang melelahkan." ia mengakhirinya dengan helaan napas.

"Jessica!" sang laki-laki berpakaian eksentrik itu merajuk, bibirnya mengerucut.

"Oh, dan kenalkan ini wakilku Jung Hoseok. Dan tidak, kami tidak bersaudara, jika itu yang ingin kau tanyakan." Jessica mengenalkan sosok didepannya.

Jungkook membungkuk bergantian pada kedua orang didepannya,"Selamat pagi, sunbaenim-"

"Eh, tidak perlu memanggilku sunbaenim." Jessica memotong.

Apa orang-orang disini memang suka memotong kalimat lawan bicaranya ya? Sejak tadi ucapan Jungkook terus saja dipotong.

"Di agensi ini, tidak ada istilah junior atau senior. Panggil saja kami dengan nama kami, tanpa embel-embel apapun. Selama kau bicara dengan sopan, tidak akan jadi masalah." Jessica menjelaskan.

Jungkook tergugu, tak mengerti.

"Anggap saja kau sedang bekerja di perusahaan luar negeri, Jungkook-ssi." Hoseok mencoba menjelaskan dengan lebih sederhana.

"Ah." Jungkook mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh, dan kau bahkan boleh mengganti namamu dengan panggilan barat, jika kau mau." Hoseok menambahkan,"namaku Jung Hoseok, tapi orang-orang disini memanggilku Hobi, kependekan dari J-Hope."

"Tch," Jessica mendecih,"sampai saat ini aku masih tidak percaya kau menggunakan nama panggungmu saat kuliah."

"Bilang saja kau iri, Jung Sooyeon."

Jungkook mendadak berubah menjadi nyamuk diantara pertikaian keduanya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya berdebat denganmu." Jessica mengalah,"lebih baik kau tunjukkan sekeliling dan ajak anggota terbaru departemen kita berkenalan dengan yang lain."

Hoseok mengangguk setuju, dan dimulailah tur dadakan keduanya. Dengan kepribadian Hoseok yang sangat -terlalu- ceria, dia memperkenalkan semua orang dengan seruan, nyaris berteriak. Bukannya Jungkook tidak suka, dia hanya belum terbiasa dengan lingkungan kerja yang sangat liberal seperti ini. Butuh waktu agak lama baginya untuk bisa terbiasa, karena Jungkook termasuk orang yang agak kaku dalam berteman.

"Nah, ini meja kerjamu." Hoseok mengantarnya ke sebuah meja tepat disebelah jendela besar yang mengarah langsung pada pemandangan kota,"kuharap kau tidak takut ketinggian. Hanya ini meja yang tersisa."

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih, Hoseok-ssi." Jungkook tersenyum.

"Eh, apa kubilang tadi, panggil aku Hobi saja, oke?" Hoseok mengingatkan.

"A-ah, baiklah, Hobi."

Hoseok tersenyum lebar,"Karena kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami, kau juga bisa mengganti namamu dengan nama barat. Meski tidak ada paksaan jika kau tidak mau."

Jungkook tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hoseok, lengkap dengan senyuman.

"Justin?"

"Justin?" Hoseok mengulang,"nama yang bagus." pujinya,"selamat datang di departemen manajemen model, Justin-ssi. Mulai sekarang biasakan dirimu dengan orang-orang disini, oke?"

"Terima kasih, Hobi."

Hoseok menepuk pundak Jungkook pelan, sebelum meninggalkannya sendiri.

Jungkook meletakkan tas ransel hitamnya di lantai, dan mencoba duduk di kursi kerjanya. Ia memperhatikan meja kerjanya, sebuah komputer terletak di tengah meja yang masih kosong, tentu saja. Jungkook membuat catatan mental untuk meletakkan foto dirinya dan Dambi sebagai aksesoris disini. Ia kembali membuka dokumen yang sejak tadi dibawanya, dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan pertamanya sebagai seorang manajer.

.

.

.

TOK! TOK!

"Permisi, Vante-ssi?"

Anna melangkah memasuki ruang kerja sang atasan dengan tablet pc ditangan. Ia berdiri beberapa langkah didepan meja sang petinggi agensi.

"Hasil audisi para model baru kita telah keluar. Tinggal menunggu persetujuan anda." Anna meletakkan tablet yang telah menyala itu dihadapan Taehyung.

Taehyung meraih tablet pemberian Anna, kemudian membacanya dengan seksama."Pihak rekrutmen sudah memastikan mereka semua sesuai dengan standar kita?"

"Sudah, tuan."

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti, kemudian mengeluarkan pena dari sisi tablet dan menggoreskan tanda tangannya diatas layar, sebelum mengembalikannya pada sang asisten.

"Beritahu departemen manajer untuk menunjuk perwakilan baru mereka bersama para model ini." Taehyung memberi perintah.

"Baik." Anna mengangguk mengerti.

"Anna-ssi," dirinya baru akan beranjak pergi saat Taehyung kembali memanggilnya."Apakah jadwalku hingga sore ini kosong?"

Anna membuka aplikasi lain dalam tabletnya, dan mengangguk,"Anda tidak memiliki jadwal apapun hingga sore ini, Vante-ssi."

Senyum Taehyung terkembang,"Kalau begitu beritahu tempat penitipan anak jika aku akan bermain disana hingga waktu penjemputan."

"Baiklah."

Taehyung menutup dokumen terakhir yang telah diperiksanya dan beranjak menuju sebuah ruangan pribadi tempatnya beristirahat saat dibutuhkan. Ruangan berisi rak-rak pakaian dan toilet pribadi, karena Taehyung memiliki standar kebersihan dan sanitasi yang tinggi. Ia berjalan mengelilingi ruangan, memikirkan pakaian apa yang hari ini akan dipakainya menemui anak-anak. Warnanya harus cerah, tidak boleh gelap, anak-anak tidak suka warna yang gelap.

Setelah berputar dan berpikir lama, pilihannya tertuju pada bomber biru keluaran Gucci yang musim lalu dikirimkan langsung dari Paris dan celana bahan longgar berwarna khaki. Sentuhan topi snapback mungkin akan bagus, pikir Taehyung, karenanya dia mengambil satu topi berwarna merah dari etalasi topinya.

Merasa puas dengan penampilannya, Taehyung keluar dari ruangan pribadinya dan berjalan menuju lantai dasar.

KLIK!

"Taetae!"

Seorang anak memekik senang beberapa saat setelah Taehyung membuka pintu ruang penitipan anak. Sang pemilik suara berlari menghampiri Taehyung dan memeluk kakinya erat, diikuti oleh anak-anak yang lain.

Taehyung tersenyum melihat antusiasme anak-anak saat dirinya datang, membuatnya merasa diterima.

"Tidak ada pekerjaan?" Jimin muncul dari balik pintu toilet, dengan seorang anak dalam rengkuhannya.

Taehyung mengangguk, kemudian mengalihkan atensi pada anak didalam pelukan Jimin,"Siapa dia?"

"Jeon Dambi, anggota baru kami." Jimin menjawab.

Taehyung tersenyum kearah Dambi, yang dengan senang hati dibalas oleh sang anak.

"Nah, siapa yang mau makan es krim?" Taehyung bertanya, yang langsung disambut seruan senang anak-anak disekelilingnya.

"Eh, Hongjun-ah, ingat ibumu bilang apa? Tidak ada es krim sampai pilekmu sembuh, oke?" Jimin mengingatkan.

"Ah, hyung!" seruan kesal Hongjun membuat Taehyung tertawa, ia melangkah masuk dan duduk ditengah-tengah ruangan, kemudian meraih ponselnya dari dalam saku celana dan menghubungi Anna, memintanya mengantar beberapa galon es krim ke ruang penitipan anak.

Selama bermain dengan anak-anak, Taehyung menyadari jika si anak baru bernama Dambi ini seperti menghindarinya. Dia bermain dengan anak-anak lain, bahkan Jimin, tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Apakah wajahnya menyeramkan?

"Dambi-ya, kemarilah." Taehyung memanggil.

Dambi yang sedang bermain boneka dengan Yehwa menoleh, kemudian berjalan mendekati Taehyung dengan boneka erat dalam dekapannya.

Taehyung tersenyum saat Dambi berada tiga langkah didepannya, ia menepuk lantai berlapis karpet bulu lembut yang sedang didudukinya, mengisyaratkan agar Dambi duduk didekatnya, yang ditangkap oleh sang anak dengan cepat.

"Dambi-ya, apa aku menakutimu?" Taehyung bertanya dengan lembut.

Dambi menggelengkan kepala,"Appa bilang jangan bicara atau berdekatan dengan orang asing. Taetae orang asing untuk Dambi."

Ah, ucapan Dambi ada benarnya juga.

"Kalau begitu," Taehyung mengulurkan tangan kanannya."Halo Dambi, namaku Kim Taehyung. Tapi karena kamu anak yang manis, Dambi bisa memanggilku Taetae seperti anak-anak lain."

Dambi menatap tangan Taehyung selama beberapa detik, tak yakin dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan tangan yang sedang terjulur itu.

"Kim Taehyung, tolong jangan terlalu sering lupa jika dirimu tidak lagi berada di Amerika sekarang. Orang-orang berkenalan dan menyapa dengan membungkuk hormat di Korea, seandainya kau benar lupa." Suara Jimin di latar menyadarkan Taehyung pada kesalahannya. Ia menarik kembali tangannya kedalam pangkuan, lalu menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Ah," Dambi mengerti sekarang, ia malas menundukkan kepala kearah Taehyung."Apa Taetae sekarang temanku?" tanyanya polos.

"Dambi mau menjadi teman Taetae?" Taehyung balas bertanya.

"Mau!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

Oke, Jeon Jungkook, kau bisa melakukannya. Jessica dan Hobi sudah menjelaskan teknis dan tata cara menghadapi tugas pertamamu, tidak perlu panik dan bersikap tenang. Ingat perkataan Hoseok, kepercayaan diri adalah poin nomor satu dalam etika bekerja seorang manajer. Diikuti oleh ketahanan tubuh di nomor dua, tapi fokus saja pada tingkat kepercayaan dirimu untuk saat ini. Ingat Dambi yang sedang menunggumu di ruang bermain dibawah, jangan kecewakan dia.

CKLEK!

Jungkook menahan napas melihat empat orang wanita yang kini serempak menatapnya. Ia berdeham pelan, kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan. Langkahnya terhenti didepan meja keempat wanita itu.

"Selamat pagi semuanya," Jungkook memulai dengan suara tenang,"perkenalkan aku Justin, manajer yang akan membantu kalian selama enam bulan kedepan. Mohon kerjasamanya."

Puji kerang ajaib! Jungkook tidak terbata saat bicara, gugupnya mendadak hilang entah kemana.

Jungkook, yang telah merasa lebih tenang, meletakkan dokumen yang dibawanya diatas meja dan menarik kursi untuknya duduk. Ia tersenyum kearah empat model baru yang akan menjadi tanggungjawabnya ini.

"Jadi, apa ada pertanyaan sebelum kita lanjut ke sesi pelatihan?" Jungkook kembali bicara.

Keempatnya menggeleng, dan Jungkook paham. Pertemuan pertama pasti canggung, bisa dimengerti.

"Baiklah, jika tidak ada pertanyaan, kalian bisa ikut aku ke ruang kelas sekarang." Jungkook berdiri, lalu memandu keempatnya keluar dari ruang pertemuan, menuju ruang latihan model tingkat satu di lantai delapan.

TOK! TOK!

"Permisi, _coach_ Tiffany?" Jungkook menyapa, matanya mengedar ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari siapakah diantara banyak orang didalam yang dicarinya.

"Ya, itu aku." Seorang wanita berpakaian kasual menghampiri Jungkook didekat pintu,"kau pasti Justin, anggota baru departemen manajer. Ingin mengantarkan model baru?"

Jungkook mengangguk, ia membuka pintu lebih lebar, membiarkan para model masuk kedalam ruangan, kemudian membuka dokumen yang sejak tadi dibawanya,

"Ini jadwal latihan kalian, dan kontak nomorku. Aku tidak akan selalu berada bersama kalian, jadi kalau butuh apa-apa tolong hubungi aku di nomor itu. Selamat datang di agensi model K."

KLIK! BLAM!

Jungkook menutup pintu ruang latihan dari luar, ia menghembuskan napas lega, tidak buruk untuk pekerjaan sungguhan pertamanya. Kini, tinggal membuat laporan hari ini, dan mungkin akan sempat makan siang bersama Dambi nanti.

Memasuki departemen manajer, Jungkook bisa melihat keramaian didalam. Tidak biasanya ada keramaian seperti ini, ada apa?

"Catherine-ssi," Jungkook memanggil salah satu rekan kerjanya yang kebetulan lewat,"ada apa didalam?"

"Oh, itu," Catherine membalas ringan,"Vante membawa anak-anak di tempat penitipan jalan-jalan. Kau punya anak disana, kan, Justin-ssi?"

Jungkook mengangguk,"Terima kasih, Catherine-ssi."

Dengan senyum mengembang Jungkook menghampiri keramaian itu, dan benar saja, sekumpulan anak-anak, tidak lebih dari sepuluh orang, yang Jungkook rasa usianya tak terpaut jauh dari Dambi, sedang menjadi pusat perhatian ditengahnya. Hoseok menjadi sumber tawa anak anak karena baru baru ini mengecat rambutnya dengan warna warni pelangi, ditambah pakaian berwarna merah jambunya hari ini, menambah daya tariknya bagi anak-anak itu.

Matanya memperhatikan satu per satu anak didalam kerumunan, hingga senyumnya terkembang saat mendapati Dambi ada diantara mereka.

"Dambi-ya!"

Mendengar suara sang ayah, Dambi menoleh, kemudian tersenyum melihat kehadiran Jungkook,"Appa!" serunya senang, sebelum berlari ke pelukan Jungkook.

"Oh, jadi ini Jeon Dambi yang sering dibicarakan Justin itu, ya." Hoseok berkomentar,"halo anak manis, namaku Hobi."

"Halo Hobi!" Dambi kembali berseru, dia sedang senang hari ini.

"Semuanya!" suara Jessica mengalihkan atensi,"bukannya aku ingin menjadi penghancur suasana, tapi kita masih memiliki pekerjaan. Jadi biarkan anak-anak bermain disini selagi kita bekerja, oke?"

Ah, benar juga. Jungkook masih memiliki laporan yang harus dia selesaikan.

Jungkook menurunkan Dambi kembali,"Dambi-ya, appa harus bekerja lagi. Bermainlah dengan yang lain, dan jangan merepotkan Jimin-ssi, oke?"

"Bukan Jiminie yang mengantar kami kesini, appa." Dambi membetulkan,"tapi Taetae." ia menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang sedang mengangkat seorang anak dalam dekapannya, dengan mata awas memperhatikan tiap anak yang sedang berlarian.

"Ah," Jungkook mengangguk mengerti, itu pasti Kim Taehyung, Vante, atau Taetae sesuai nama panggilan yang tadi Dambi sebutkan.

"Kalau begitu," Jungkook mengoreksi kalimatnya,"jangan buat Taetae repot, oke? Dambi harus jadi anak baik selama appa bekerja. Lalu akhir minggu ini, kita akan pergi ke festival bunga Sakura."

"Benarkah?" Dambi hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang Jungkook baru saja katakan,"boleh kita mengajak Taetae juga?"

Senyum Jungkook sedikit meluntur, mengajak atasan yang bahkan tak pernah diajaknya bicara ke acara festival? Bukan ide yang bagus, pikir Jungkook.

"Taetae pasti sibuk, Dambi-ya. Lain kali saja kita mengajaknya, ya." Jungkook mencoba mencari alasan.

"Nuh, uh." Dambi menggeleng,"Taetae bilang, Dambi bisa mengajak Taetae kemanapun Dambi mau. Lihat saja ini."

Dambi berlari menghampiri Taehyung sebelum Jungkook sempat menghalangi, jadilah dia harus siap dengan teguran sang atasan karena tindakan ceroboh sang anak.

"Jadi, Taetae harus datang, oke?" Dambi menyelesaikan kalimatnya tepat saat Jungkook sampai didepan keduanya.

"Maafkan sikap Dambi, Vante-ssi." Jungkook membungkuk dalam.

Lalu suara kekehan berat, yang Jungkook yakin milik Taehyung, membuatnya mengangkat kepala, menatap bingung sang atasan yang justru tertawa tanpa ada hal lucu.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Jeon Jungkook?" Taehyung bertanya.

Jungkook menganggukkan kepala pelan.

"Hm, oke!" Taehyung menatap Dambi, dan berseru semangat."Taetae akan datang ke festival bunga Sakura bersama Dambi dan appa Jungkook."

"Uh, Vante-ssi. Anda tidak perlu repot-repot." Jungkook berujar, merasa tidak enak.

Taehyung menggeleng,"Apapun untuk Dambi yang manis."

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

Matahari bahkan baru muncul sebagian di timur cakrawala, bias jingga redup menelusup masuk dari celah tirai jendela, dan Dambi sudah membuat keributan di ruang tengah. Bunyi berisiknya memang tak besar, tapi cukup untuk ditangkap telinga sensitif Jungkook dan membangunkannya dari tidur lelapnya. Dengan langkah gontai dan mata terpejam, ia keluar dari kamarnya, dan langsung disambut pekikan Dambi.

"Appa! Appa!" Dambi berujar semangat, ia memegang sebuah pakaian bercorak bunga miliknya ditangan, dan menjulurkannya pada Jungkook.

"Dambi mau pakai baju ini saat bertemu Taetae." Lanjutnya.

Jungkook menguap, kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia membuka mata lebih lebar, dan melirik kearah jam diatas meja telepon.

Jungkook berlutut, mensejajarkan diri dengan Dambi, kemudian tersenyum.

"Dambi sayang," ujarnya lembut,"sekarang masih pukul enam pagi. Bagaimana jika kita membuat perjanjian?"

"Perjanjian apa?"

"Jika Dambi membiarkan Appa tidur dengan nyenyak hingga jam 1, di festival nanti apapun yang Dambi inginkan akan Appa berikan. Bagaimana?"

Dambi tampak berpikir, kemudian mengangguk seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Setuju!" Serunya,"tapi apa Dambi boleh minum jus dulu sekarang? Dambi lapar."

Jungkook tersenyum, ia mengusak pelan puncak kepala sang anak, lalu membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan jus jeruk kesukaan Dambi dari dalam. Ia menuangkan isi kotak jus itu kedalam gelas kecil milik sang anak, dan memberikannya.

"Kalau begitu Dambi janji tidak akan mengganggu Appa lagi?" Jungkook kembali berujar, memastikan.

Dambi mengangguk semangat,"Janji!"

"Terima kasih, Dambi-ya."

Jungkook kembali ke kamarnya, dan menjatuhkan diri diatas ranjang. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk langsung terlelap kembali ke alam mimpi, karena dirinya mengambil jatah lembur selama dua hari terakhir.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam berlalu, Dambi kembali mengganggu tidur nyenyak Jungkook. Kali ini dengan melompat-lompat diatas ranjang, membuat sang empunya kamar mau tak mau bangun dan menghentikan aksi sang anak, sebelum semua pegas usang didalam ranjangnya terlontar keluar.

"Appa! Appa! Ayo! Ayo berangkat!" Dambi berujar tak sabaran.

Jungkook mengerang pelan, sebelum menarik sang anak kedalam pelukannya. Otomatis membuat Dambi terkikik geli. Ia akhirnya membuka mata, dan mengecup kening sang anak.

"Oke, appa sudah bangun." Jungkook berujar,"Dambi bisa tolong appa dengan mencuci wajah dan menyikat gigi sendiri? Appa akan menyiapkan baju favorit Dambi nanti."

Dambi mengangguk semangat, lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jungkook dan melesat pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Jungkook meregangkan persendiannya sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan menyiapkan pakaian untuk Dambi di kamarnya, lalu memasak makan siang. Menu makan hari ini adalah telur dadar dan sosis, lengkap dengan kimchi dan nasi hangat. Di tanggal akhir bulan seperti ini, Jungkook terpaksa berhemat, dan mengikuti pola makan sang anak. Meski sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu suka dengan sosis.

"Appa! Dambi sudah siap!" Dambi menyeru sambil berlari menghampiri Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum, ia mengusak kepala sang anak,"Wah, Dambi pintar, bisa memakai baju tanpa bantuan appa." Pujinya,"sekarang Dambi makan dulu, ya. Sambil menunggu appa bersiap-siap."

Dambi mengangguk mengerti, dan merangkak naik keatas kursi, dan makan dengan lahap.

Kini giliran Jungkook yang bersiap-siap, dia mandi dengan cepat, dan mengenakan pakaian. Kaos putih polos dengan luaran kemeja flanel panjang berwarna merah dan celana jeans menjadi pilihan pakaiannya hari ini. Jungkook meraih ponsel dan dompetnya diatas meja nakas, kemudian beranjak dari dalam kamar. Ia tersenyum melihat Dambi telah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Appa! Ayo makan, Dambi yang suapi!" Dambi menyeru, disertai senyuman.

"Dambi mau menyuapi appa?" Jungkook mengulang, kini duduk disebelah sang anak.

Dambi mengangguk penuh semangat,"Karena Dambi sudah sering appa suapi, sekarang Dambi yang akan menyuapi appa."

"Baiklah." Jungkook mengambil nasi miliknya, dan meletakkannya dihadapan sang anak, lengkap dengan sendok dan piring berisi sisa sosis dan telur dadar.

Jungkook membuka mulut, sebelah tangannya tertangkup dibawah mulut, berjaga jaga jika ada butir nasi yang terjatuh saat Dambi mengarahkan sendok kedalam mulutnya.

Dengan hati-hati, Dambi memasukkan sesendok nasi kedalam mulut Jungkook, dan sepotong besar sosis menyusul tak lama setelahnya.

Menyelesaikan acara makan siang mereka, Jungkook mencuci piring secepat kilat karena Dambi mulai merengek tak sabar. Keduanya kini sedang berjalan beriringan menuju taman tak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka, tempat festival bunga sakura diadakan tiap tahunnya.

Dambi tak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya, dan terus menerus menunjuk berbagai hal yang menurutnya menarik. Mulai dari penjual balon warna-warni, hingga penjual makanan yang meneriakkan barang dagangannya.

"Dambi-ya!" seseorang tiba-tiba memanggil Dambi.

"Taetae!" Dambi tiba-tiba berteriak, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada telapak tangan Jungkook, dan berlari kedepan, yang tentu saja membuat Jungkook seketika panik.

"Dambi-ya!" Jungkook berteriak, lalu mengejar sang anak. Situasi ramai festival membuatnya sedikit kesulitan.

"Appa! Sudah Dambi bilang, Taetae pasti akan datang." Dambi berujar, kini berada dalam pelukan Kim Taehyung, entah kapan dia berada disana.

"Hah...hah," Jungkook mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya,"Jeon Dambi. Lain kali jangan tiba-tiba berlari seperti itu, kau membuat appa panik." Jungkook menegur.

Dambi mendadak menunduk, takut melihat Jungkook yang dianggap sedang memarahinya.

"Maafkan aku, Jungkook-ssi. Harusny aku tidak berteriak seperti itu." Taehyung meminta maaf.

Jungkook menggeleng,"Bukan salahmu, tuan Kim. Ah, maaf, maksudku Vante-ssi."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis,"Saat berada diluar kantor, kau bisa memanggilku Taehyung, Jungkook-ssi." ia memberitahu, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Dambi."Jadi," ia melanjutkan,"apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini, Dambi-ya?"

Ketiganya memutari festival dengan Dambi kini duduk di atas pundak Taehyung, dengan alasan agar bisa melihat bunga sakura diatas pohon dengan lebih baik. Jungkook merasa tidak enak karena merepotkan sang atasan yang bahkan baru sekali ditemuinya di kantor, namun pembawaan santai Taehyung dengan cepat menghilangkan perasaan tidak enak itu, dan Jungkook sedikit banyak bisa menikmati kebersamaan ketiganya.

Matahari mulai kembali kebalik awan, menciptakan semburat jingga yang terlihat indah dari balik merah jambu sakura. Dambi tertidur di punggung Taehyung, meninggalkan Jungkook dan sang atasan dalam keterdiaman yang terasa canggung. Keduanya berjalan pelan menyusuri bagian taman yang lebih sepi, menikmati sepoi angin musim semi yang menyegarkan.

"Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia menemani Dambi hari ini, Taehyung-ssi." Jungkook menjadi yang pertama bicara.

"Tidak masalah, Jungkook-ssi. Dambi anak yang manis, aku menyukainya." Taehyung membalas.

"Ngh," Dambi menggeliat pelan, matanya membuka perlahan,"appa." panggilnya,"Dambi lapar."

"Dambi lapar?" Jungkook mengulang,"Dambi ingin makan apa?"

"Hmm," Dambi tampak berpikir, dengan setengah mata menutup,"Sup Jang halmeoni." jawabnya pelan.

Jungkook tampak ragu, restoran Jang halmeoni bukan pilihan yang bagus untuk keuangannya saat ini, karena sup tulang iga termasuk kedalam makanan yang hanya bisa mereka nikmati sekali dalam satu bulan. Jungkook tak sampai hati menolak permintaan sang anak, dirinya sedang dilanda dilema saat ini.

"Ada apa, Jungkook-ssi?" Taehyung yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jungkook memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Jungkook menggaruk belakang kepalanya."Hanya saja, aku sedang berhemat saat ini."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook selama beberapa detik, kemudian menatap kedepan.

"Tunjukkan jalan ke restoran itu. Biar aku yang mengurus semuanya."

"Eh, t-tapi-"

"Jungkook-ssi," Taehyung menatapnya tajam,"kau tidak ingin mengecewakan Dambi, kan?"

Jungkook menghela napas, namun tetap berjalan menuju restoran langganan dirinya dan Dambi di sisi lain taman. Keduanya mengambil tempat duduk di sudut ruangan, Dambi duduk dengan tenang di kursi khusus anak-anak nya.

Ketiganya memesan, dan menyantap makan malam mereka dengan tenang. Taehyung kini menjadi orang yang menginisiasi pembicaraan di meja, kebanyakan bertanya tentang Dambi, sementara Jungkook hanya sesekali menanggapi pembicaraan keduanya.

Entah bagaimana, topik mereka kini berganti menjadi kehidupan Jungkook.

Taehyung sesekali melirik kearah Dambi yang sedang melihat akuarium di sisi lain restoran bersama Jang halmeoni, sang pemilik restoran.

"Jungkook-ssi, aku tidak ingin menjadi tidak sopan, tapi-"

"Kau ingin tahu kemana ibu Dambi, kan?" Jungkook memotong perkataan sang atasan,"semua orang menanyakan hal itu, aku sudah terbiasa."

"Aku dan Heejin bertemu pertama kali saat melakukan kegiatan bakti sosial di salah satu panti asuhan, dia senior satu tingkat diatasku yang saat itu berada di tahun ketiga. Satu hal menjadi yang lain, kami berpacaran, dan tentu saja melakukan hal 'itu' atas dasar suka." Jungkook memulai,"lalu suatu hari, Heejin datang dengan air mata dan wajah sembab, mengatakan jika dirinya hamil. Aku jelas terkejut, ia lalu mengatakan jika akan mengugurkan kandungannya secepatnya. Aku dengan tegas menolak, dan memintanya mempertahankan janin itu, kami bertengkar setelahnya. Satu minggu kemudian, Heejin kembali datang dan mengatakan akan mempertahankan kandungannya, selama aku berjanji akan mengurus bayi itu setelah lahir. Tentu saja aku menyanggupinya."

Jungkook meneguk air dingin dalam gelasnya, sebelum melanjutkan.

"Sembilan bulan berlalu, Dambi hadir dalam hidup kami saat aku sedang menyusun tugas akhir untuk kelulusanku. Aku menamainya Dambi karena mata bulatnya mengingatkanku pada Bambi, rusa kecil yang lucu dari kartun Disney. Aku sangat senang saat itu, tapi sepertinya Heejin tak sependapat." Jungkook tersenyum pedih,"seminggu setelah kelahiran Dambi, Heejin mendadak menghilang. Aku tak tahu kemana dia pergi, bahkan hingga saat ini. Karena bingung dan tak tahu harus bagaimana, aku pulang ke Busan menemui orangtuaku, meminta mereka menjaga Dambi setidaknya sampai aku lulus. Tapi sepertinya memang hanya aku yang menganggap malaikat kecil itu hadiah terindah dalam hidup, karena orangtuaku justru murka dan mengusirku dari rumah, aku tak mereka anggap anak lagi sejak hari itu."

"Beruntung beberapa teman bersedia membantuku mengurus Dambi, dan aku bisa menyelesaikan pendidikanku. Aku bekerja sehari setelah kelulusanku dari universitas di kafe milik seorang teman, saat itu aku sedang dalam masa kritis uang dan mengurus Dambi yang masih bayi sendirian membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit. Tak terlintas dalam pikiranku untuk mencari pekerjaan yang tak pasti saat itu." Jungkook berujar santai.

Taehyung mendadak marah mendengar cerita hidup Jungkook yang menyedihkan. Tangannya tanpa sadar terkepal, rahangnya mengeras.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku membuat tempat penitipan anak di perusahaanku, Jungkook-ssi?" Taehyung tiba-tiba bicara.

"Karena kau menyukai anak-anak?" Jungkook menerka.

Taehyung menggeleng,"Karena kedua orangtuaku mengabaikan masa kecilku." matanya tajam menatap lawan bicara."Sejak kecil aku hidup bersama pengasuh, keberadaan kedua orangtua dalam hidupku hanya sebagai mesin uang. Mereka sibuk bekerja, dan tak pernah mempedulikanku. Karena itu, aku bertekad untuk tidak lagi membuat anak-anak lain merasakan apa yang aku rasakan dengan membuat mereka dekat dengan tempat orangtua mereka bekerja."

"Mendengar ceritamu barusan," Taehyung kembali melanjutkan,"aku kagum padamu. Membesarkan anak seorang diri di usia yang masih muda pasti sangatlah berat."

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, dia jarang mendapat pujian seperti itu.

"Terima kasih, Taehyung-ssi."

.

.

.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

.

.

.

**Hey! It's me Qiesha, ya girl. Okay, I'll stop, that's cringe.**

**I am so sorry for being quite inactive the past few weeks, you know, college and stuff. So, the three of us, Min and Crazehun, have decided to finally post this story after a very long time. There will be three parts, obviously, and Min told me to tell you all, to follow zetaphiny on twitter. Min made an account for all of you to send us prompts or request in the future, so feel free to follow or whatever. It was Min's idea.**

**Well, see you on the next part!**

**Love,**

**Qie**


	2. Chapter 2

**JEON DAMBI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAEKOOK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(2/3)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typos, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Justin-ssi!" Jessica memanggil.

"Ya?"

"Vante memanggilmu ke ruangannya saat ini juga."

"Oh, baiklah."

Oke, kesalahan apa yang diperbuatnya hingga sang CEO memintanya untuk datang ke ruangannya? Jungkook tak merasa membuat kesalahan apapun, jika boleh jujur. Tapi, yah, mungkin kali ini kesalahan yang tidak disadarinya.

Jungkook melangkah menuju ruangan sang atasan, Anna menyambutnya dari balik meja kerjanya sesampainya dia didepan pintu ruang CEO, dan menyuruhnya untuk lekas masuk karena Taehyung telah menunggu.

CKLEK!

"Vante-ssi? Anda memintaku untuk kemari?" Jungkook berujar pelan, ia menutup pintu dari dalam tanpa suara.

"Ah, Justin-ssi. Duduklah." Taehyung mempersilakan.

Jungkook duduk dihadapan Taehyung, kedua tangan berada dipangkuan, menunggu sang atasan kembali bicara.

"Ini," Taehyung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam laci mejanya, sebuah kartu akses masuk gedung apartemen Florence Hall,"untukmu."

"Ya?" Jungkook mengerutkan kening, tak mengerti.

"Aku tahu seberapa sulit kehidupanmu, dan aku telah memutuskan untuk membantu." Taehyung menjelaskan,"ini kartu akses menuju apartemen barumu dan Dambi."

"Vante-ssi, aku-"

"Ya, aku tahu kau tidak mungkin langsung menerimanya." Taehyung memotong,"karena itu, aku memiliki sebuah penawaran untukmu."

"Penawaran?"

Taehyung mengangguk, ia kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik laci mejanya, kali ini sebuah dokumen bersampul kulit hitam dengan logo agensi ditengahnya, menandakan dokumen apapun itu, adalah dokumen resmi agensi.

"Bukalah." Taehyung memberi perintah.

Jungkook mengambil dokumen itu, dan membukanya. Isinya adalah sebuah surat kontrak kerja, Jungkook kembali menatap Taehyung tak mengerti.

"Jadilah model untukku, dan apartemen itu menjadi milikmu." Taehyung berujar.

"Model?" Jungkook mengulang,"Vante-ssi, aku rasa kau salah memilih. Aku tidak bisa menjadi model."

"Apa kau meragukan pengamatanku, Justin-ssi?" Tatapannya tajam tepat menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook menelan liur susah payah, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan, oke?" Taehyung menegaskan,"pikirkan Dambi, Justin-ssi. Aku yakin kau pasti ingin yang terbaik untuknya. Dan aku memberimu kesempatan untuk melakukannya."

Yah, Taehyung tak sepenuhnya salah dalam hal ini. Kondisi tempat tinggalnya saat ini memang sudah jauh dari kata layak, dan sering kali dia merasa sedih karena tak memiliki pilihan lain dan membiarkan Dambi tinggal di tempat yang tidak nyaman.

"Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir." Jungkook memutuskan.

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti,"Cukup adil." Komentarnya,"aku memberimu waktu hingga minggu depan."

"Terima kasih, akan aku pikirkan." Jungkook membungkuk sopan, lalu keluar dari ruang kerja sang atasan.

CKLEK!

Baru empat langkah dia berjalan dari depan pintu, Taehyung kembali menghampiri.

"Apa setelah jam kerja kau memiliki acara?" Taehyung tiba-tiba bertanya.

Jungkook menggeleng,"Tidak ada, mungkin aku akan lembur, jika Jimin hyung mau menemani Dambi."

"Biar aku yang menemani Dambi." Taehyung berujar,"aku baru akan bertanya apakah Dambi boleh kuajak pergi malam ini."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahi, naluri seorang ayahnya mendadak muncul,"Untuk apa anda ingin mengajak anakku bermain saat malam, Vante-ssi?" pertanyaannya sarat akan nada defensif.

"Whoa, tidak perlu menjadi defensif seperti itu, Justin-ssi." Taehyung mencoba memberi penjelasan,"malam ini akan ada acara kembang api di taman seberang gedung kantor kita. Aku sudah meminta Jimin untuk menanyakan pada orangtua lain apakah anak mereka boleh kuajak kesana, dan karena kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu, sekalian saja kutanyakan." Jelasnya.

"Oh," Jungkook membulatkan mulut."tidak apa-apa kalau begitu. Tapi apa akan aman? Membawa anak sebanyak itu keluar bukan pekerjaan yang mudah dilakukan, Vante-ssi." Masih ada nada tidak yakin dalam kalimat berikutnya.

"Seluruh pengurus penitipan anak akan membantuku, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Yah," Jungkook menghela napas."Kurasa tidak apa-apa." ia setuju.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar,"Terima kasih, Justin-ssi." ujarnya senang,"acara akan selesai pukul sembilan kurang, kami akan langsung kembali setelah pertunjukkan selesai. Aku berjanji."

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti,"Aku mempercayaimu, Vante-ssi."

.

.

.

Satu satunya suara yang bisa terdengar di seluruh lantai hanyalah ketukan sepatu Jungkook pada lantai. Berulang kali dia melirik kearah jam, dengan gigi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia sedang cemas. Cemas karena Dambi dan Taehyung tak kunjung menunjukkan kehadiran mereka. Waktu memang masih menunjuk pukul delapan lebih empatbelas, belum sampai pada waktu yang Taehyung janjikan. Tapi nalurinya sebagai seorang ayah dari balita perempuan membuatnya sedikit banyak cemas mengetahui anaknya sedang keluar bersama laki-laki lain.

Apakah sikapnya saat Dambi memiliki kekasih juga akan seperti ini? Cemas tak karuan, dengan sedikit -sangat sedikit- keinginan untuk memasang pagar pelindung disekitar putri satu-satunya itu nanti? Entahlah, Jungkook sedang tak ingin memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Hanya membuatnya makin panik.

Ia kembali melirik kearah jam dinding, belum ada satu menit sejak terakhir kali ia melihat. Kenapa waktu berjalan sangat lambat?

"Ah, sial!" ia merutuk pelan, mengambil jas hitamnya yang tersampir di sandaran kursi, dan melangkah keluar dari kubik kerjanya.

TING!

Suara elevator berbunyi, Jungkook mengambil langkah besar-besar menyusuri lobi agensi yang malam ini terasa lebih besar dari yang dia ingat. Angin malam menerpa wajahnya sesaat setelah dia melewati pintu kaca utama.

Apa Dambi tidak kedinginan? Jungkook lupa memasukkan jaketnya pagi tadi. Pikiran-pikiran negatif tentang segala hal yang mungkin terjadi pada Dambi membuat langkah kakinya semakin cepat. Jungkook nyaris berlari saat dirinya sampai di taman. Pertunjukkan kembang api masih berlangsung, jelas saja anak-anak belum kembali.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan dan seruan anak-anak kecil berteriak senang mempercepat langkah Jungkook. Ia menghela napas lega, menghembuskan napas yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan.

Dari kejauhan Jungkook bisa melihat siluet Taehyung dari belakang. Rambut biru terangnya tak mungkin bisa Jungkook lewatkan.

"Vante-ssi!" Jungkook menyeru.

Taehyung menoleh, kemudian tersenyum melihat kedatangan Jungkook yang sedang berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk memanggilku Taehyung diluar jam kerja, Jungkook-ssi?"

"Ah, iya, benar juga." Jungkook menggaruk kepalanya, atensinya teralih mencari keberadaan sang anak.

"Dambi sedang ke toilet bersama Jimin." Taehyung memberitahu, seakan tahu jika Jungkook sedang mencari sang anak, ia menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya."Duduklah."

Jungkook mengangguk, dan menempati tempat disebelah Taehyung, kemudian ikut menikmati pertunjukkan kembang api yang sepertinya akan selesai sebentar lagi.

"Sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasmu, Jungkook-ssi?" Taehyung membuka percakapan.

"Sebenarnya belum," Jungkook memulai,"tapi aku tidak fokus karena memikirkan Dambi berada diluar."

Taehyung tertawa kecil,"Kau tidak mempercayaiku, Jungkook-ssi?"

"Bukan begitu!" Jungkook mendadak panik, kepalanya refleks menoleh kearah Taehyung."Aku hanya tak pernah membiarkan Dambi keluar dengan laki-laki lain selain diriku. Kurasa aku hanya cemas."

Taehyung menoleh, kini menatap Jungkook tepat dikedua netranya. Dan untuk sepersekian detik, Jungkook menahan napas. Dia tahu atasannya ini tampan, tapi dirinya tak pernah memberikan perhatian khusus terhadapnya, hingga saat ini. Ternyata Taehyung lebih tampan dilihat dari dekat. Mata bulatnya, hidung bangir yang sangat menggoda untuk dicubit, dan bibir merah yang saat ini tersenyum kearahnya. Astaga.

Jungkook! Hentikan pikiran mesum itu sekarang juga!

Buru-buru Jungkook menundukkan kepala dan beringsut menjauh, apapun agar dirinya tak salah tingkah.

"Aku rasa itu masuk akal." Taehyung kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada langit malam, acara kembang api baru saja selesai."Naluri seorang ayah memang lebih peka untuk anak perempuan."

"Taehyung-ah!" suara Jimin terdengar,"oh, acaranya sudah selesai?"

"Appa!" Dambi berlari menghampiri Jungkook, dan melemparkan diri kedalam pelukan sang ayah.

"Halo, Dambi. Bagaimana kembang apinya, menyenangkan?" Jungkook bertanya, diselingi beberapa kecupan singkat pada wajah Dambi.

Dambi mengangguk senang,"Appa, kenapa baru datang? Kembang apinya bagus!"

"Benarkah? Maaf, ya. Lain kali appa pasti ikut."

"Janji?" Dambi mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya didepan wajah Jungkook.

"Janji!" Jungkook menautkan kelingking keduanya.

Taehyung tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua orang didepannya. Atensinya kemudian teraliha pada anak-anak lain yang terlihat mengantuk setelah semalaman ini berteriak dan melompat gembira.

"Jimin-ah, kita kembali ke kantor sekarang." Taehyung bicara, yang direspon anggukan kepala Jimin.

Prokk! Prokk!

"Semuanya!" Jimin mengeraskan suara,"ayo kembali ke tempat penitipan. Semua bergandengan tangan satu sama lain, oke?"

"Ya!" anak-anak, termasuk Dambi, kompak berteriak.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku dan Dambi pamit pulang lebih dulu." Jungkook berujar.

Taehyung yang baru akan melangkah bersama anak-anak lain spontan menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh menatap sang bawahan. Diperhatikannya Jungkook lamat-lamat, dan memang tak ada alasan baginya untuk kembali ke kantor. Tasnya dan Dambi tersampir rapi di pundak, dan Jungkook baru saja bilang jika pekerjaannya akan dilanjut besok.

"Biar kuantar." Taehyung menawarkan.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, ide itu muncul tiba-tiba saja.

"Ya?" Jungkook mengerutkan dahi, sedikit tak menyangka kalimat ajakan itu akan keluar dari mulut seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Hari sudah larut," Taehyung memulai,"dan Dambi pasti tidak akan nyaman tertidur didalam bus, kau juga akan kelelahan. Jadi biar kuantar pulang." ia mencari alasan, sedikit banyak bangga dengan kemampuan berpikir cepatnya.

Jungkook tampak terpekur, kemudian melirik kearah Dambi yang jelas sekali sudah tidak kuat menahan matanya terbuka. Ia menghela napas, kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah. Kali ini saja." Ia berujar.

Untuk beberapa alasan yang tak bisa dijelaskan, Taehyung merasa senang ajakannya diterima sang ayah muda. Ia tersenyum, lalu memerintahkan Jungkook untuk menunggu dipinggir jalan, sementara dirinya mengambil mobil di tempat parkir.

CKITT!

Sebuah mobil hitam yang terlihat familiar berhenti tepat didepan Jungkook. Jendela kacanya terbuka, dan Taehyung didalam membuat gestur tangan meminta Jungkook untuk masuk kedalam.

Setelah memasang sabuk pengaman dan memastikan Dambi nyaman dalam pangkuannya, mobil perlahan melaju.

Tak ada yang bicara selama perjalanan, hanya suara lembut musik jazz dari stereo mobil yang mengisi kesunyian. Taehyung fokus mengemudi, sementara Jungkook menatap kosong keluar jendela, tak ada hal khusus yang diperhatikannya.

Duapuluh menit berlalu, Jungkook meminta Taehyung untuk berhenti.

Taehyung mengerutkan kening,"Disini daerah rumahmu?" ia melihat ke sekeliling, hanya ada jajaran toko yang telah tutup dan lampu jalan yang terlihat redup.

Jungkook mengangguk, ia melepas sabuk pengamannya,"Tempat tinggalku dan Dambi ada di atas sana." Ia menunjuk kearah sebuah bangunan.

"_Rooftop room_?" Taehyung bertanya, yang kembali dibalas anggukan kepala Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ssi, kau yakin tidak ingin menerima tawaranku?" Taehyung kembali mengungkit pembicaraan keduanya siang tadi.

Jungkook terkekeh melihat betapa presisten atasannya itu,"Akan kupikirkan nanti, terima kasih untuk tumpangannya, Taehyung-ssi. Selamat malam."

Cklek! Blam!

Jungkook menutup pelan pintu mobil Taehyung, dan menunggu hingga mobil itu tak terlihat diujung jalan sebelum beranjak menaiki tangga menuju tempat tinggalnya.

Sebuah kertas putih yang tertempel di daun pintu menarik perhatiannya. Jungkook meraih kertas itu,

_Bayar uang sewamu tepat waktu, atau aku terpaksa mengusirmu, Jeon. Kau punya waktu hingga minggu depan. _

Jungkook menghela napas, ia meremat kertas itu hingga menjadi bola dan melemparnya kedekat tempat sampah.

Sepertinya dia benar-benar harus menerima tawaran pekerjaan Taehyung.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

Senin pagi, Jungkook duduk tak nyaman ditempatnya, kakinya terus menerus mengetuk-ketuk lantai dengan cepat dan tanpa irama, kuku ibu jarinya ia gigiti karena cemas, keringat dingin mulai terbentuk di pelipisnya. Hari ini dia akan menemui Taehyung, memberikan jawaban atas penawaran sang atasan minggu lalu.

Namun, ada hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

Jungkook merasa tidak enak pada para kolega kerjanya. Dia merasa melangkahi mereka dalam menempuh karir, karena Jungkook tergolong masih sangat baru bekerja di agensi. Tapi di sisi lain, Jungkook juga harus memikirkan kesejahteraan Dambi. Dirinya sadar tak bisa terus-terusan tinggal di ruang sempit seperti yang ditinggalinya selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

"Justin-ssi?"

Terlalu lama larut dalam pikiran, Jungkook sampai tak menyadari kehadiran Hoseok yang menatapnya bingung. Dirinya sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Justin-ssi?" Hoseok bertanya.

Jungkook menatap lekat Hoseok selama beberapa detik, membuat sang lawan bicara makin bingung dengan keanehan Jungkook hari ini.

"Hahh..." Jungkook menghela napas pasrah,"Hobi-ssi, aku ingin meminta saran."

Hoseok menarik kursi kosong tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, kini membuat posisi keduanya duduk saling berhadapan. Ia menatap Jungkook tepat dimata, sambil mengangguk, siap mendengarkan.

"Ingat saat Vante memanggilku minggu lalu untuk datang ke ruangannya?" Jungkook memulai.

Hoseok mengangguk, mengingat kejadian itu.

"Saat itu, dia memberikanku tawaran menjadi model. Dan, aku tak tahu apakah aku harus menerimanya atau tidak."

Hoseok menatap Jungkook selama sepersekian detik dengan mata membulat sempurna,"Apa kau bercanda? Tentu saja kau harus menerimanya!"

"Sst!" Jungkook sedikit terkejut dengan Hoseok yang tiba-tiba berseru keras.

"Justin-ssi, kau tidak akan menolak tawaran itu kan?" Hoseok bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jungkook menjawab tak yakin,"aku belum pernah menjadi model sebelumnya, aku bahkan bingung kenapa Vante memintaku menjadi seorang model."

Hoseok menghela napas, gemas dengan sikap kurang percaya diri Jungkook.

"Justin-ssi,"Hoseok memulai,"dari sekian banyak keanehan yang bisa dimiliki atasan kita itu, ada satu kelebihan yang sifatnya absolut dan tak bisa diganggu gugat atau diragukan oleh siapapun. Matanya."

Jungkook mengerutkan kening, tak mengikuti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Vante memiliki mata yang awas dan tajam saat digunakan untuk melihat potensi dan bakat seseorang, khususnya dalam bidang model. Menurutmu bagaimana agensi ini bisa menjadi nomor satu di Korea saat sebelum diambil alih oleh Vante akan bangkrut?"

Oke, Jungkook tidak tahu itu.

"Aku dan Jessica termasuk orang yang paling lama bekerja disini. Kami berdua telah bersama Vante bahkan sejak sebelum dia datang mengakuisisi kepemilikan agensi dari pemilik sebelumnya. Jujur, aku dan Jessica sempat dianggap tidak waras karena memilih tetap bertahan ditempat luar biasa menyedihkan itu. Tapi perkataan Vante saat itu membuat kami bertahan."

Jungkook tak merespon, masih ingin mendengar kelanjutan cerita Hoseok.

"Di pertemuan pertama kami dengannya, Vante bertanya apakah aku dulu seorang penari, dan Jessica pernah menjadi seorang desainer atau semacamnya." Hoseok melanjutkan,"darimana dia bisa tahu tanpa pernah mengenali kami sebelumnya? Katanya, semua terlihat dari cara kami bersikap. Entah apa maksudnya, tapi kemudian dia berkata, jika kami boleh pergi dari agensi jika dalam satu tahun tidak ada perkembangan yang signifikan terjadi. Aku dan Jessica menyukai tantangan, jadi kami menerimanya. Dan, disinilah kami sekarang."

Jungkook terdiam mendengar penjelasan Hoseok barusan. Benarkah Taehyung sehebat itu? Agaknya sulit untuk dipercaya. Tapi melihat sebesar apa agensi ini sekarang, rasanya tak berlebihan jika mengatakan Taehyung memang memiliki kemampuan melihat potensi seseorang.

"Jadi, aku harus menerimanya?" Jungkook bertanya.

Hoseok mengangguk, ia menepuk bahu kanan Jungkook.

"Pikirkan Dambi. Kau pasti ingin yang terbaik untuknya, kan?"

Jungkook tersenyum,"Terima kasih, Hobi-ssi."

.

.

.

TOK! TOK!

"Vante-ssi?" Anna menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, menatap sang atasan dibelakang meja kerjanya."Justin ingin menemui anda, katanya mengenai proposal kerja yang anda berikan minggu lalu."

"Oh, tentu saja. Suruh dia masuk." Taehyung memberi perintah.

Anna mengangguk mengerti, kemudian membuka pintu lebih lebar, membiarkan Jungkook masuk sebelum menutupnya dari luar.

Taehyung tersenyum menatap Jungkook yang kini duduk dihadapannya, tangannya tertaut menopang kepala diatas meja.

"Jadi, sudah memikirkan penawaranku, Justin-ssi?" Taehyung memulai.

Jungkook mengangguk kaku, ia meletakkan dokumen berisi surat kontrak yang minggu lalu Taehyung berikan keatas meja.

"Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan." Jungkook memulai.

Taehyung mengangguk, siap mendengarkan.

"Mulai bulan depan, Dambi akan masuk taman kanak-kanak. Apakah aku bisa menjemputnya diantara pekerjaan?"

Wow, Jungkook benar-benar memikirkan pendidikan Dambi dengan serius rupanya. Sangat jarang ada orangtua yang memasukkan anaknya kedalam instansi pendidikan di usia tiga tahun, kebanyakan akan menunggu sampai usia lima atau bahkan langsung masuk ke sekolah dasar.

"Tentu saja bisa." Taehyung menjawab,"Aku memperlakukan semua modelku dengan perlakuan bintang lima. Apapun yang mereka inginkan, akan kuberikan selama bisa kudapat dan tidak melanggar hukum. Karena itu banyak orang yang bermimpi bekerja di agensi ini, kan."

Itu, jelas Jungkook tidak tahu. Dirinya tak pernah tertarik dengan bidang ini sampai beberapa bulan lalu.

"Lalu, mengenai apartemen." Jungkook kembali melanjutkan,"aku rasa aku tidak berhak menerimanya. Akan terlihat aneh jika seorang model baru mendapatkan apartemen dari atasannya. Aku tidak mau ada gosip tersebar."

Taehyung tertawa kecil mendengar ujaran Jungkook yang menurutnya lucu.

"Justin-ssi," Taehyung membenarkan posisi duduknya."Semua model di agensi kami memiliki dorm mereka sendiri, berisi 4 sampai 5 orang. Tapi karena kondisimu yang memiliki Dambi, aku tidak mungkin menggabungkanmu dengan mereka, kan."

Oke, itu juga Jungkook tidak tahu.

"Sepertinya masih banyak hal yang harus kau pelajari tentang agensi ini, Justin-ssi."

Wajah Jungkook perlahan memerah, malu rasanya saat dirinya ketahuan tak menaruh perhatian apapun pada kantor tempatnya bekerja. Seolah-olah dia tidak berminat bekerja disana.

"Maafkan aku, Vante-ssi." Jungkook menunduk malu.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa." Taehyung berujar santai,"jika kau menandatangani kontrak kita, aku akan menganggap semua ini tidak pernah terjadi."

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian meraih pena dalam saku jasnya. Ia membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada beberapa bagian di lembar kontrak itu, dan mendorongnya kearah Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum puas,

"Selamat datang di Agensi Model K, Justin-ssi."

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jungkook merasa asing. Dirinya tak terbiasa dengan pelatihan semacam ini. Kenapa pula dia mengiyakan tawaran Taehyung tempo hari? Ugh, jika bukan karena memikirkan masa depan Dambi, peduli setan dengan tawaran Taehyung.

Setelah menandatangani surat kontrak, Jungkook langsung dipindahtugaskan, kini menjadi salah satu calon model yang akan mendapat pelatihan. Kapan dia akan didebutkan tergantung performanya selama latihan. Dan ini yang menjadi tantangan terbesarnya.

Jungkook itu pemalu.

Bukan dalam artian tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik. Tetapi dirinya tak suka keluar dari zona nyamannya, hal itu termasuk kedalam cara dia bersikap dan mengekspresikan diri. Namun dalam bidang pekerjaan barunya, mencoba hal-hal baru adalah sebuah kewajiban. Tren mode tidak akan bertahan lebih dari satu musim, dan akan selalu berganti setiap waktu.

Hari ini saja, sudah hampir tiga jam dia menatap cermin, melatih ekspresi wajahnya. Pelatih Go bilang, wajahnya tidak memiliki karakter, entah apa maksudnya.

"Jungkook-ssi?"

Jungkook spontan menoleh, seorang wanita bersurai biru pudar menghampirinya.

"Ya, Hani-ssi?"

Hani, teman satu kelas yang baru dikenalnya selama seminggu terakhir, menyerahkan sebotol minuman dingin padanya.

"Minumlah." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook menerima minuman itu, dan menenggaknya habis, bahkan melatiha wajahnya untuk bisa berekspresi saja menguras banyak tenaga. Bagaimana dengan latihan-latihan lain nantinya.

"Ekspresi wajah memang selalu menjadi yang paling sulit." Hani berujar,"tapi lama kelamaan kau pasti bisa. Aku jamin itu."

Jungkook tersenyum,"Terima kasih, Hani-ssi."

"Ey, tidak perlu seformal itu padaku." Hani menegur,"kau boleh memanggilku noona. Aku dua tahun lebih tua darimu, kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk membenarkan,"Kalau begitu, noona." Ia tersenyum."Panggil aku Jungkook saja, oke?"

"Oke!"

PROKK! PROKK! PROKK!

Tepukan tangan pelatih Go membuat keduanya refleks menghampiri sang wanita paruh baya ditengah ruang latihan. Wajah-wajah kelelahan para _trainee_ menjadi sorotan utama Jungkook.

"Minggu depan adalah evaluasi bulanan kalian." Pelatih Go memulai,"aku tahu diantara kalian banyak baru saja bergabung, tapi hal itu tidak menjadi acuan siapa yang akan debut musim ini."

Semua _trainee _mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Untuk Seoul Fashion Week kali ini, agensi akan mengirimkan duapuluh model terbaik berdasarkan hasil evaluasi minggu depan. Kalian juga akan mendapatkan kesempatan debut disana, jika hasil evaluasi kalian memuaskan."

Pekikan tertahan beberapa _trainee_ mengagetkan Jungkook sedikit. Ah, tapi itu bisa dimengerti. Siapa yang tidak bersemangat saat memiliki kesempatan untuk debut.

"Kelas hari ini selesai, sampai jumpa minggu depan." Pelatih Go membubarkan kelas.

Jungkook meraih tasnya, ia baru akan berbalik menuju pintu saat Hani menghampirinya.

"Jungkook-ah, kau harus debut di Seoul Fashion Week." Hani berujar mantap.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahi,"Memangnya ada apa dengan Seoul Fashion Week?"

Hani menghela napas pasrah,"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia model, ya." ia nyaris mencubit pipi Jungkook saking gemasnya.

"Seoul Fashion Week adalah acara fashion paling bergengsi di Korea Selatan, Jeon Jungkook." Hani mencoba sabar saat menjelaskan,"siapapun yang ada disana pasti akan menjadi sorotan. Terlebih untuk model seperti kita, akan lebih mudah menjadi _ambassador _sebuah merk jika kita terkenal. Harusnya penalaran semudah ini bisa kau pahami."

Ah, benar juga.

"Tapi, aku tidak yakin bisa debut disana." Jungkook berujar,"maksudku, lihat saja kemampuanku. Aku termasuk yang paling baru menjadi _trainee_, itupun karena tawaran dari Vante." Ujarnya pesimis.

Hani berdecak,"Tck, jangan merendahkan dirimu seperti itu." Ia menegur,"seorang model harus memiliki rasa kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Itu aset utama kita."

"Maaf." Jungkook berujar pelan.

Hani menghela napas,"Begini saja," ia terpikirkan sesuatu,"mulai hari ini aku yang akan mengajarimu. Bagaimana?"

"Benarkah?"

Hani mengangguk,"Aku yakin Vante memiliki alasan kenapa memilihmu secara khusus. Penilaiannya selama ini tak pernah salah."

"Baiklah, noona." Jungkook tersenyum,"aku percaya padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu tanpa terasa, Jungkook selalu menyempatkan diri diluar kelas untuk berlatih bersama Hani. Meski metode pengajaran yang diterimanya sedikit tidak wajar, seperti dirinya yang tiba-tiba harus berpose ditengah taman kota yang ramai, atau saat Jungkook harus mengenakan pakaian wanita selama satu hari penuh, dengan dalih membuat percaya dirinya timbul.

"Gugup?"

Hani menepuk pelan pundak Jungkook, ia tersenyum saat Jungkook menoleh kearahnya.

"Sedikit." Jungkook menjawab.

"Hey, itu normal." Hani mencoba menenangkan sang junior,"semua pasti merasakan demam panggung. Tapi, selalu ingat apa yang kukatakan, oke?"

"Semua orang yang melihat adalah batu, dan Dambi ada di ujung _runway_." Jungkook mengulang kalimat yang selalu diucapkan Hani untuk menyemangati dirinya,"terima kasih, noona."

Senyum Hani melebar, ia menepuk kembali pundak Jungkook, sebelum kembali ke barisannya. Hani mendapat nomor urut belakang, sementara Jungkook berada di urutan kedelapan.

Proses evaluasi dimulai, dan Jungkook tak bisa berhenti meremat telapak tangannya karena gugup. Dirinya takut akan mengecewakan orang-orang yang menaruh harapan padanya.

"Selanjutnya, nomor delapan." Pelatih Go mengumumkan.

Jungkook menghembuskan satu napas kasar, menggelengkan kepala kencang, dan bersiap untuk maju.

Hani nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya. Apa benar ini Jeon Jungkook yang minggu lalu pesimis tak bisa menjadi seorang model?

Bukan, dia bukan Jungkook.

Dia pasti reinkarnasi dari Ares, sang dewa perang.

Lihat bagaimana tajam matanya menatap lurus kedepan, ekspresi wajahnya yang terkesan angkuh namun juga menguarkan aura kepercayaan diri yang kuat, gerak tubuhnya yang terlihat tegas juga lembut secara bersamaan.

Benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti Jungkook yang lima menit lalu bicara dengannya.

Jungkook kembali ke tempatnya setelah menyelesaikan beberapa pose yang diminta. Sedikit banyak merasa lega karena telah menyelesaikan gilirannya.

Evaluasi selesai, pelatih Go mengumumkan jika hasil evaluasi dan siapa saja yang terpilih untuk menjadi model di Seoul Fashion Week akan dikeluarkan besok di buletin utama agensi.

"Jungkook-ah!" Hani menghampiri dengan senyum lebar terpatri,"aku tidak tahu kau suka sekali berbohong."

Jungkook mengerutkan kening,"Berbohong apa noona?"

"Kau bilang tidak yakin akan bisa debut di Seoul Fashion Week. Tapi evaluasimu barusan terlihat seperti _runway_ yang sesungguhnya. Kau yakin bukan seorang supermodel, Jungkook-ah?"

Senyum Jungkook merekah mendengar pujian sang senior,"Terima kasih, noona."

.

.

.

Keesokan hari, buletin agensi penuh berisi model yang ingin melihat hasil evaluasi mereka kemarin. Sebagian besar mengulas senyum bahagia, sementara sebagian lainnya mengerutkan wajah. Apapun yang mereka baca disana adalah hasil kerja keras mereka selama satu bulan terakhir.

Jungkook baru saja datang, celana training abu-abu dan hoodie putih bersama Timberland kesayangan, hadiah ualng tahun dari Yugyeom beberapa tahun silam, menjadi pilihan berpakaiannya hari ini. Dengan kedua telinga tersumpal earphone, ia menghampiri buletin seperti yang lain. Beberapa langkah mendekat, ia berhenti.

Bagaimana jika hasil evaluasinya tak sesuai harapan? Bagaimana jika dia dikeluarkan dari program pelatihan? Bagaimana dengan Dambi?

Jungkook memang sering melebih-lebihkan situasi. Pikiran berlebihannya lah yang kadang menghambat Jungkook untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Jungkook-ah!" Hani menepuk pundak sang junior dari belakang.

Jungkook menoleh, kemudian melepas earphone dan tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, noona."

"Kau sudah melihat hasil evaluasimu?" Hani bertanya, yang dijawab gelengan kepala yang lebih muda.

Hani mendecakkan lidah,"Tidak berani?"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang melihat." Ujarnya, lalu maju menerobos kerumunan _trainee_ yang mengelilingi buletin.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Hani kembali dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak bisa Jungkook mengerti. Pikiran anehnya kembali menyelimuti.

"Bagaimana, noona?" Jungkook bertanya, dengan nada khawatir yang kentara.

"Jungkook-ah," Hani memulai, suaranya datar.

"Kau debut!" Ia kemudian menyeru.

"Huh?" Jungkook tak paham.

"Kau debut, Jeon Jungkook!" Hani mengulang,"kau debut di Seoul Fashion Week!"

Seruan Hani barusan sukses membuat atensi Jungkook juga seluruh model tertuju padanya.

Tidak mungkin.

Tidak mungkin seseorang yang baru satu bulan berlatih bisa debut di Seoul Fashion Week. Bahkan rekor debut tercepat agensi adalah tiga bulan, itupun dimulai dari bawah. Lalu bagaimana seorang Jeon Jungkook, _trainee _termuda agensi model K, bisa debut di acara sebesar dan semegah Seoul Fashion Week di evaluasi pertamanya?

Jangan tanya Jungkook, karena dirinya sendiri pun tak tahu caranya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa!"

Dambi berteriak kegirangan sesampainya mereka di taman pusat kota Seoul. Taman yang merangkap hutan kota ini luasnya jelas lebih besar dari taman yang biasa mereka kunjungi di dekat rumah. Hamparan rumput hijau didepan mata tak ayal membuat sang balita menjerit senang. Dirinya tak pernah berada di tempat seluas ini sebelumnya.

Jungkook mengikuti beberapa langkah dibelakang sang putri, menggenggam ransel merah muda Dambi di tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk memainkan ponsel.

Setelah pengumuman evaluasi lalu, Hani berjanji akan mentraktirnya piknik akhir minggu ini. Jungkook tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak, lagipula Dambi juga belum pernah bermain sampai ke hutan kota ini.

"Dambi-ya!" Jungkook meneriaki sang anak, memanggilnya untuk kembali.

Namun sepertinya Dambi tak mendengar seruan sang ayah, dan masih sibuk berlarian di atas rumput. Perilaku menggemaskannya itu spontan menjadi tontonan orang-orang yang berjalan disekitarnya.

Drrt! Drrt!

Ponsel dalam genggamannya bergetar, sebuah panggilan masuk dari Hani.

"Halo, noona." Jungkook menjawab sambungan nirkabel itu.

"_Jungkook-ah, kau ada dimana?_"

Jungkook melihat ke sekitar, mencoba mencari titik temu yang dirasa cukup mudah ditemukan.

"Aku ada di dekat air mancur, noona."

"_Air mancur? Oke, aku kesana._"

Sambungan terputus.

Jungkook mengantongi ponselnya, lalu setengah berlari menghampiri Dambi dan dengan tiba-tiba mengangkatnya keatas. Dambi berteriak kaget karenanya.

"Kau tidak mendengar appa memanggil, Jeon Dambi?" Jungkook bertanya, dengan Dambi dalam pelukannya.

Dambi menggeleng pelan,"Taman ini terlalu luas, appa. Suara appa tidak terdengar."

Yah, dia tidak salah juga.

"Appa, kenapa kita kesini?"

"Hm," Jungkook menggumam, kakinya melangkah perlahan menuju bangku kosong tak jauh dari air mancur, ia duduk dengan Dambi berada di pangkuannya, "hari ini kita akan piknik bersama teman appa."

"Benarkah?" Binar mata bahagia terpancar dari kedua netra Dambi.

Jungkook mengangguk membenarkan,"Namanya Hani eonni, Dambi pasti akan senang bertemu dengannya."

"Eonni?" Dambi mengulang, dirinya tak pernah mengenal teman wanita Jungkook selain Somi.

"Dia teman baru appa di tempat appa bekerja. Hani eonni berjanji akan membawa makanan yang enak untuk Dambi."

"Makanan seperti apa?"

"Rahasia!" Jungkook berujar.

Keduanya saling bercanda selagi menunggu kedatangan Hani. Tak berapa lama, seorang wanita berpakaian pastel kasual menghampiri keduanya.

"Oh, noona!" Jungkook tersenyum.

Hani tersenyum kearah keduanya,"Halo."

"Dambi-ya, ini Hani eonni. Teman appa."

Dambi menundukkan kepala hormat,"Halo, Jeon Dambi imnida." Ujarnya pelan, tampak malu-malu.

Senyum Hani semakin melebar melihat ekspresi malu-malu sang balita. Ia mengusak perlahan rambut Dambi, lalu mengangkat keranjang rotan yang dibawanya.

"Ayo gelar piknik kita ditempat yang lebih teduh."

Jungkook mengangguk setuju.

Ketiganya beranjak dari air mancur, menuju sebuah pohon besar yang tampak rindang. Jungkook menurunkan Dambi dari dekapannya, dan membantu Hani menyusun selimut dan makanan dari dalam keranjang.

"Wah, noona." Jungkook berdecak melihat berbagai makanan yang terhidang dihadapannya,"kau yang membuat ini semua?"

Hani tersenyum kecil,"Tidak semuanya. Aku membeli kimbab dan susu di restoran."

"Tapi tetap saja ini menakjubkan. Terima kasih."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan."

Jungkook mengangguk, ia memanggil Dambi dan membantunya makan.

Ketiganya bersenda gurau sepanjang siang, menikmati hembusan angin yang segar ditemani dinginnya susu kotak dan bekal bawaan Hani. Sedikit demi sedikit, Dambi mulai bisa menyamankan diri dengan kehadiran Hani. Ia jadi lebih banyak tertawa dan mengeluarkan ekspresi lucu saat Hani mengajaknya bercanda.

"Jungkook-ssi?"

Sebuah suara berat dari belakang tubuhnya refleks membuat Jungkook menoleh kebelakang. Netranya membesar melihat kehadiran Kim Taehyung beberapa meter darinya.

"T-Taehyung-ssi?" Jungkook terbata, sedikit tak percaya bisa bertemu sang atasan di tempat seperti ini.

Taehyung memperhatikan situasi didepannya, mereka tampak sedang asyik piknik. Taehyung mendadak merasa seperti seorang pengganggu.

Dahinya mengerut, entah kenapa dirinya tidak suka melihat interaksi didepannya ini, untuk beberapa alasan yang Taehyung sendiri tak tahu apa.

"Taetae!"

Seruan Dambi beserta pelukan sang balita pada kakinya menyadarkan Taehyung dari lamunannya, ia mengubah ekspresinya menjadi tersenyum dan mengangkat Dambi kedalam pelukannya.

"Hani eonni memasak makanan enak sekali! Taetae harus mencobanya!" Dambi berujar semangat.

"Benarkah itu?" Taehyung merespon dengan pertanyaan.

Dambi mengangguk yakin.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang dewasa yang masih duduk diatas selimut, senyumnya sedikit berkurang.

"Menikmati akhir pekan dengan piknik, Jungkook-ssi, Hani-ssi?"

Jungkook mengangguk kaku, dirinya mendadak merasa takut, seperti ketahuan sedang berselingkuh, padahal dirinya dan Taehyung tak memiliki hubungan apapun.

"Bergabunglah dengan kami." Hani tiba-tiba berujar,"aku membawa cukup makanan untuk kita semua."

Taehyung menggeleng,"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu acara kalian." Tolaknya, nada tak suka kentara terdengar. Ia menurunkan Dambi, dan membetulkan kemejanya yang sedikit kusut karena mengangkat Dambi.

"Selamat menikmati kencan kalian." Ujarnya, sebelum putar badan dan melangkah pergi.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Jungkook berujar, tak paham.

Sementara Jungkook mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti, Hani justru tertawa ditempatnya. Apa dia benar-benar baru saja menyaksikan seorang Kim Taehyung cemburu? Astaga, lucu sekali.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, noona?" Jungkook semakin tak paham. Ada apa dengan semua orang?

"Astaga, Jungkook-ah. Kau benar-benar tidak menyadarinya?" Hani balas bertanya.

Jungkook menatap Hani dengan tatapan polos tak mengerti.

Hani berusaha meredakan tawanya, kemudian berkata.

"Kurasa Taehyung menyukaimu, Kook-ah."

Mendengar pernyataan yang lebih tua membuat wajah Jungkook spontan memerah. Apa apaan itu? Tidak mungkin Taehyung menyukainya. Hani memang suka mengada-ada.

"Kau tidak percaya dengan omonganku, Kook-ah?" Hani seolah tahu isi pikiran Jungkook, kembali berujar.

Jungkook menggeleng.

"Ingin mengetesnya bersamaku?" Hani menawarkan.

"Mengetes apa?"

Astaga, kenapa Jungkook mendadak bodoh begini?

"Mengetes apakah Taehyung benar menyukaimu atau tidak, dasar bodoh."

"Appa Dambi tidak bodoh!" Dambi tiba-tiba menyeru, mengagetkan kedua orang dewasa didepannya.

"Ah, iya." Hani berujar kikuk,"maafkan aku, appa Jungkook tidak bodoh."

Dambi mengangguk puas, sebelum kembali bermain dengan serangga di tanah.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Hani kembali bertanya.

Yah, bohong jika Jungkook tidak penasaran.

Jungkook mengangguk, setelah cukup lama berpikir. Sementara Hani tersenyum puas, ini akan jadi menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Pagelaran Seoul Fashion Week akhirnya resmi dibuka, Jungkook yang sedang menunggu giliran untuk dirias berjalan mondar-mandir, gugup. Ini adalah hari pertamanya menjadi seorang model, tak bisa dibayangkan sepanik apa Jungkook saat ini.

Berbagai pikiran tentang kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi berputar dikepalanya seperti komidi putar. Bagaimana jika nanti dia tersandung? Bagaimana jika pakaian yang dikenakannya tidak cocok dengannya? Bagaimana jika orang-orang menertawainya?

Astaga, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jungkook mual.

"Jungkook-ssi?" Seorang penata rias menepuk pundaknya, membuat Jungkook berjengit kaget.

"A-ah, ya?"

"Sekarang giliranmu, ayo." Ia berujar santai.

Jungkook mengikuti sang penata rias menuju kursi yang kosong. Ia duduk diam selama didandani, takut mengganggu pekerjaan sang penata rias.

"Kau tegang sekali, Jungkook-ssi." Ujarnya, disela kegiatan.

"E-eh? Terlihat ya?"

Sang penata rias terkikik pelan,"Napasmu tidak teratur begitu, bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya."

Jungkook menghembuskan napas yang tak sadar ditahannya selama ini.

"Ini _runway_ pertamaku."

"Benarkah? Kau debut di Seoul Fashion Week tahun ini?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

"Wah, berarti kau sangat berbakat. Kudengar memang ada model agensi K yang debut disini. Ternyata itu dirimu."

Seruan seorang staf yang mengatakan acara akan dimulai dalam limabelas menit menghentikan obrolan keduanya, sang _stylist _mempercepat gerakan kuasnya, memperindah wajah Jungkook yang tanpa riasan apapun sebenarnya sudah tampan.

Dirinya selesai didandani lima menit sebelum acara dimulai, dan bergegas menuju belakang panggung, dia mendapat urutan awal dalam _runway _ini dan berkesempatan menggunakan salah satu rancangan rumah mode Dior.

SREKK!

Tirai beludru terbuka perlahan, satu persatu model melangkah maju dengan penuh percaya diri. Jungkook menarik napas panjang, sebelum melangkah menuju _runway _pertamanya sebagai seorang model.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak perhelatan Seoul Fashion Week, dan seluruh Korea Selatan sedang heboh membicarakan model baru yang muncul perdana mengenakan setelan marun Dior. Siapa lagi jika bukan Jeon Jungkook. Video saat dirinya berjalan diantara cahaya lampu _runway _menjadi viral dalam semalam, semua bertanya tanya siapa wajah baru ini, dan kenapa dia baru muncul sekarang.

Secepat kilat, informasi pribadinya terekspos ke dunia. Mulai dari dimana dia dulu pernah bersekolah, dari mana dia berasal, bahkan hingga kafe milik Yugyeom yang mendadak ramai pengunjung karena pernah mempekerjakan seorang Jeon Jungkook. Sebegitu besar pengaruh Jungkook dalam sekali _runway_.

Hari ini, Jungkook dipanggil ke ruangan Taehyung. Dia menggenggam bungkusan makanan yang sepagian ini dibuatnya dengan hati senang. Dirinya selalu ingat untuk membalas semua perlakuan baik Taehyung padanya dan Dambi selama bekerja disini. Meski kelihatan sangat sepele, hanya memasak makan siang-lah ide paling memungkinkan yang bisa Jungkook pikirkan. Keuangannya, meski sudah membaik, tetap tidak mengijinkannya untuk menghambur-hamburkan uang.

"Selamat siang, Anna-ssi." Jungkook menyapa sekretaris pribadi Taehyung dibalik meja kerjanya.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Jungkook-ssi." Anna balas menyapa, dirinya tak lagi memanggil Jungkook dengan sebutan Justin karena nama panggung yang digunakan Jungkook adalah nama aslinya.

Anna tersenyum,"Bisa tunggu sebentar? Vante masih memiliki pertemuan dengan tuan Kim, ayahnya."

"Oh, baiklah." Jungkook mengangguk mengerti, kemudian duduk di sofa panjang tepat disebelah meja kerja Anna.

PRANG! BUGH!

Suara sesuatu terbanting hingga pecah dari dalam ruangan Taehyung membuat Jungkook dan Anna berjengit kaget. Ada apa didalam? Mereka berkelahi? Jungkook mendadak panik sendiri.

BRAKK!

Pintu hitam besar didepan keduanya terbuka kasar, gagangnya menghantam tembok dengan keras. Seorang pria paruh baya keluar dengan wajah merah padam, jelas terlihat sedang emosi. Dia menatap nyalang Jungkook dan Anna bergantian, sebelum berjalan pergi dengan langkah menghentak. Jungkook dan Anna saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain, sebelum Jungkook memutuskan masuk dan mengecek kondisi Taehyung.

Berantakan.

Itulah yang terlihat begitu Jungkook memasuki ruang kerja Taehyung. Ruangan yang biasanya cerah dan tertata dengan estetik itu berubah berantakan, pecahan kaca dan keramik vas berserakan di lantai, sofa-sofa bergeser, karpet bulu terlempar jauh ke sudut ruangan. Hawa didalam terasa dingin, tak seperti biasanya tiap kali Jungkook mengunjungi sang atasan.

Ah, bicara mengenai Taehyung, pemuda itu sedang duduk dibalik meja kerjanya, kedua tangan mencengkeram rambutnya yang acak-acakan dengan wajah menunduk dalam. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Jungkook.

"Vante-ssi?"

Suara lembut Jungkook seakan menyadarkan Taehyung dari lamunannya. Ia mengangkat kepala, dan tersenyum lemah.

"Maaf harus membuatmu melihat kekacauan ini, Jungkook-ssi. Sangat tidak profesional." Taehyung berujar pelan.

Jungkook dengan cepat menggeleng,"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Taehyung menghembuskan napas panjang, jelas sekali terlihat jika dia sedang lelah.

Jungkook mendadak berubah menjadi patung, dirinya tak tahu apakah dia harus diam saja ditempatnya berdiri, atau menghampiri sang atasan dan mencoba menenangkannya.

Pilihan kedua terlihat menarik.

Langkahnya ia bawa melewati meja kerja Taehyung, hingga terhenti disebelah sang atasan. Tangannya perlahan naik, menghelus pelan punggung Taehyung, sambil menggumamkan lagu pengantar tidur Dambi buatannya dulu saat masih kuliah. Jungkook selalu menggumamkan lagu itu tiap kali Dambi menangis atau dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

Deru napas Taehyung memelan seiring berjalannya waktu, dan yang selanjutnya Jungkook sadari adalah sang atasan tertidur dimejanya. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya menenangkan Taehyung, dan kembali ke luar ruangan, menghampiri meja Anna.

"Anna-ssi."

"Bagaimana dengan Vante, Jungkook-ssi?" raut wajah Anna terlihat khawatir.

"Dia tertidur, apakah disini ada selimut atau semacamnya?"

"Ada." Anna bangkit dari tempatnya, dan masuk kedalam ruangan Taehyung. Dirinya sedikit kaget melihat keadaan ruangan yang begitu berantakan, namun tetap melangkah menuju satu sudut ruangan.

Hanya ada lemari buku dihadapannya, Jungkook baru akan bertanya saat Anna menarik sebuah buku, dan lemari itu bergeser. Jungkook mengikuti Anna masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan, bola matanya melebar melihat isi ruangan ini adalah sebuah kamar.

"Ini ruang pribadi Vante, yang hanya dirinya dan aku tahu." Anna menjelaskan,"yah, sekarang kau juga tahu."

Kamar ini terlihat sederhana, hanya ada sebuah ranjang dan beberapa perabotan didalamnya. Yah, mengingat sebesar apa agensi ini sekarang, Taehyung jelas membutuhkan ruangan semacam ini.

"Bisa tolong bawa dia kemari, Jungkook-ssi?" suara Anna membuyarkan lamunannya.

"A-ah, ya? Oh, tentu saja."

Jungkook bergerak cepat dan kembali menghampiri Taehyung, dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan tangannya dibawah lutut dan tengkuk Taehyung, mencoba untuk tidak membangunkannya. Dan dengan hati-hati pula, ia membaringkan sang atasan diatas ranjang, dan menyelimutinya.

Keduanya keluar dari ruangan setelah mematikan lampu. Netra Jungkook terarah pada bungkusan makanan yang ada diatas meja kecil. Ia meraih bungkusan itu, dan memberikannya pada Anna setelah mereka keluar dari ruang kerja Taehyung.

"Tadinya aku ingin memberikan ini langsung pada Vante sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Tapi sepertinya saat ini tidak memungkinkan. Bisa bantu aku memberikannya pada Vante saat dia bangun nanti, Anna-ssi?"

Anna tersenyum,"Tentu saja." Ia meletakkan bungkusan itu diatas meja kerjanya.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis sebelum putar badan pergi.

.

.

.

Sepanjang sore ini Jungkook tak bisa fokus pada latihan. Kejadian siang tadi masih terbayang di ingatannya. Bohong jika Jungkook tidak merasa penasaran dengan apa yang Taehyung dan ayahnya bicarakan sampai bisa bertengkar sehebat itu, tapi dirinya juga tidak bisa melewati batas. Mereka hanya atasan dan pekerja.

Atasan dan pekerja.

Jungkook mendadak tak suka dua kata itu.

"Jungkook-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Lamunannya terhenti ketika Hani menghampirinya dengan sebotol minuman dingin, Jungkook menerima minuman itu dengan senyum tipis terulas pada wajah dan menenggak isinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hani mengulang pertanyaannya, kini duduk disebelah yang lebih muda.

"Hanya sedang terpikirkan sesuatu." Jungkook menjawab singkat.

"Vante?"

Jungkook spontan menoleh kearah Hani. Darimana dia bisa tahu?

Hani tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi terkejut Jungkook.

"Pagi ini kau terlihat baik-baik saja, lalu berubah pendiam setelah mengunjungi Vante di ruangannya. Menurutmu aku tidak akan menyadari hal itu?"

Ah, benar juga.

Jungkook menghela napas berat,"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pertengkaran Vante dengan ayahnya. Kacau sekali, noona. Ruangannya berantakan." Jungkook bercerita.

"Hm, tuan Kim memang tidak ramah." Hani memberi komentar.

"Kau mengenal ayah Vante, noona?"

Pertanyaan Jungkook kembali membuat Hani tertawa, ia mengelus pelan surai cokelat Jungkook,"Astaga, Kook-ah. Ada banyak hal yang tak kau tahu ternyata."

"Ah, noona!" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibir, merajuk, dirinya tak suka dianggap seperti anak kecil.

"Tentu saja aku mengenal siapa itu Kim Gyoje, Jungkook-ah." Hani memulai,"bahkan, orang itu adalah salah satu pionir dalam bidang permodelan Korea Selatan. Agensi Fleur adalah miliknya sejak lama."

Oke, Jungkook tahu agensi Fleur. Salah satu agensi artis besar di Korea Selatan, bahkan untuk orang awam sekalipun, mustahil tidak mengetahui agensi sebesar itu.

"Jadi Tae- maksudku Vante adalah anak dari Kim Gyoje, pemilik Fleur?" Jungkook mencoba mengambil kesimpulan.

Hani mengangguk, ia kembali meminum air dalam botol,"Aku rasa tuan Kim berusaha membujuk Vante untuk bergabung dalam agensinya. Fleur terancam kehilangan posisi nomor satu dengan agensi kita."

Pantas saja mereka bertengkar. Jungkook jadi semakin khawatir dengan Taehyung, pasti banyak yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang.

"Jungkook-ah!" Pelatih tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

Jungkook dengan segera berdiri dan menghampiri sang pelatih. Dahinya mengerut saat sang pelatih mengatakan jika dia dipanggil ke ruangan Vante. Ada apa lagi sekarang?

Dengan perasaan bingung, Jungkook melangkahkan kaki menuju lift.

TING!

"Jungkook-ssi?"

Anna menghampiri, dengan senyuman.

"Vante sudah menunggu didalam."

Jungkook mengangguk,

KRIT!

Pintu besar itu berderit saat Jungkook mendorongnya masuk, mungkin masih ada beberapa pecahan kaca dan barang yang mengganjal dibawahnya. Ruangan besar itu sudah kembali bersih, tak terlihat berantakan seperti beberapa jam lalu.

Netra Jungkook terarah pada Taehyung yang sedang berdiri memunggunginya, menatap keluar jendela dengan segelas minuman ditangan. Dihampirinya sang atasan, dan berhenti tepat disebelahnya, ikut memandangi langit senja Seoul.

"Aboji datang dan meminta agensiku untuk bergabung dengannya sebagai anak perusahaan." Taehyung memulai,"aku menolak, dan dia mulai melempar barang-barang. Persis seperti dulu."

"Vante-ssi," Jungkook memotong,"apa kau yakin ingin menceritakan ini padaku?" ujarnya tak enak, dirinya tak merasa layak mendengarkan kehidupan pribadi Taehyung.

Taehyung tertawa pelan,"Pada titik ini, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, Jungkook-ssi. Aku akan berhenti jika kau tidak ingin mendengarkan."

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan."

"Ada alasan kenapa aku memilih berpisah dengan agensi aboji dan mendirikan agensiku sendiri. Aboji terlalu ambisius dan selalu menekan semua orang yang bekerja untuknya, aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin memimpin sebuah perusahaan yang menekan pegawainya, aku bukan orang serakah yang hanya memikirkan keuntungan. Karena itu, aku keluar." Taehyung kembali bercerita,

"lalu hal yang aku takutkan datang, aboji merasa terancam dengan agensi ini sampai datang dan mengancam akan melakukan segala cara untuk menghancurkan agensi ini jika aku tidak menurut." Helaan napas terdengar dari Taehyung, ia menyesap Whiskey ditangan."Maaf harus membuatmu melihat pertengkaran keluargaku."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jungkook menjawab pendek, dia tak tahu harus merespon apa. Dia tidak pernah mengalami apa yang Taehyung alami.

"Terima kasih untuk makan siangnya." Taehyung mengganti topik, tubuhnya kini berputar menghadap Jungkook sepenuhnya."Aku tidak tahu kau pandai memasak."

Jungkook merona dalam pujian itu,"Hanya bekal yang biasa aku buat untuk Dambi. Tidak ada yang spesial."

"Tidak ada yang pernah membuatkanku bekal, jadi buatanmu sangat spesial."

Ucapan terakhir Taehyung makin membuat Jungkook tidak nyaman, sesedih itukan hidupnya?

"Vante-ssi,"

Jungkook menoleh, kini menatap Taehyung tepat dimata.

"Kau mau makan malam di tempatku? Aku akan membuatkan makanan spesial untukmu, sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas semua kebaikan yang pernah kau berikan padaku dan Dambi."

Taehyung sedikit terkejut dengan ajakan Jungkook, namun mengangguk setuju kemudian.

"Baiklah. Akhir minggu ini datanglah."

"Oh, hampir lupa." Taehyung berujar, ia meraih sesuatu dari dalam laci meja kerjanya, sebuah map hitam resmi, dan memberikannya pada Jungkook.

"Itu adalah beberapa penawaran dari brand yang ingin menjadikanmu wajah mereka." Taehyung menjelaskan, sementara Jungkook membuka map itu,"karena kau belum memiliki manajer, aku memberimu kebebasan untuk memilih brand apapun yang kau inginkan, sampai manajermu ada."

"V-Vante-ssi," Mata Jungkook membulat sempurna,"i-ini semua brand besar." Ia tak menyangka akan mendapat tawaran dari brand besar seperti Gucci dan Louis Vuitton.

"Lalu?" Taehyung tak menemukan masalah didalamnya,"sudah kukatakan kau memiliki potensi besar, Jungkook-ssi. Ucapanku terbukti sekarang, kan?"

Jelas sekali Jungkook tak bisa memasakkan sesuatu yang biasa-biasa saja akhir minggu ini.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

Suara roda troli dan riuh rendah percakapan didalam supermarket menjadi fokus kedua Jungkook, fokus utamanya saat ini adalah mencoret semua bahan dalam list belanjaannya, dan segera pulang untuk memasak.

"Appa, masih lama?" Dambi bertanya dari tempat duduknya didalam troli, tangan mungilnya mengusap kedua mata.

"Sebentar lagi, Dambi-ya." Jungkook berujar lembut, ia mengambil bahan terakhir dari etalase, dan bergegas menuju meja kasir.

Penjaga kasir tersenyum padanya dan mulai menghitung semua barang belanjaan Jungkook dan memasukkannya kedalam kantong plastik.

"Anak yang manis, tuan. Berapa umurnya?" sang penjaga kasir mencoba berbincang ringan.

"Ah, umurnya empat tahun." Jungkook menjawab cepat.

"Kau ayah yang hebat."

Jungkook sedikit tidak menyangka sang penjaga kasir bisa menebak jika Dambi adalah anaknya. Kebanyakan orang akan menganggap hubungan keduanya sebagai kakak adik, dan kemudian terkejut saat Jungkook menjelaskan hubungannya yang sebenarnya.

"Darimana aku tahu?" penjaga kasir itu kembali bicara, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Jungkook, tangannya masih sibuk memasukkan belanjaan Jungkook,"aku tidak sengaja mendengar anak manis ini memanggilmu appa."

Ah, begitu.

"Semoga kencanmu hari ini berjalan lancar!" Ucapan terakhir sang penjaga kasir membuat Jungkook menoleh, menatapnya tak mengerti, lalu kembali berjalan menuju apartemen.

Agak sulit berjalan dengan Dambi dan empat kantong besar berisi bahan masakan, Jungkook yang tak bisa memegang Dambi harus berulang kali meneriaki anak perempuan itu agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan jalan raya.

BRUK!

Debuman pelan terdengar saat Jungkook meletakkan belanjaannya diatas konter dapur, ia mengatur napasnya yang sejak tadi tak karuan. Dambi sudah fokus pada acara kartun di televisi.

Melirik kearah jam, Jungkook segera melompat kebalik konter dapur, Taehyung akan datang beberapa jam lagi, tak ada waktu baginya bersantai santai.

Hari ini, Jungkook berniat membuat resep Bibimbap milik sang ibu, yang sudah sangat terkenal di daerah tempatnya tinggal, ditambah Kimchi kiriman ibunya yang beberapa hari lalu Jungkook terima, juga Japchae. Membuat semuanya membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, ditambah Jungkook hanya bekerja sendiri disini.

TING! TONG!

Jungkook berjengit kaget saat bel pintunya berbunyi. Ia melihat jam dinding dan terkejut melihat waktu menunjukkan pukul enam sore, itu pasti Taehyung. Dirinya mendadak panik, karena baru saja selesai memasak, dan belum sempat membereskan dapur dan dirinya yang berantakan sehabis memasak. Ditengah kepanikan diri sendiri, Dambi menghampirinya.

"Appa, itu Taetae?" Dambi bertanya, mata polosnya menatap Jungkook.

"Uh, iya. Aduh, bagaimana ini, appa belum siap?" Jungkook berujar panik.

"Dambi bisa jalan-jalan sebentar dengan Taetae dibawah." Dambi berujar.

"Eh?" Jungkook menatap sang anak, ini benar Jeon Dambi yang usianya masih empat tahun?

"Dambi mau es krim."

Ah, pantas saja.

"Baiklah, Dambi bisa keluar sendiri, kan?" Jungkook setuju.

Dambi mengangguk semangat, kemudian berlari menuju pintu depan. Seruan nyaringnya terdengar saat ia membuka pintu dan mengajak Taehyung untuk turun kebawah dan membeli es krim.

Jungkook dengan cepat membereskan apartemen dan mengganti pakaian. Ia selesai bertepatan dengan bunyi terbuka pintu, Dambi dan Taehyung pasti telah selesai menghabiskan es krim mereka.

"Hey!" Jungkook menyapa, setengah berseru, masih merasa panik, ini pertama kalinya Taehyung datang berkunjung.

Taehyung tersenyum, Dambi berada dalam gendongan, masih sibuk menjilati sisa es krim pada cup yang dipegangnya.

"A-ayo," Jungkook mempersilakan Taehyung duduk di meja makan.

Taehyung menatap berbagai hidangan didepannya dengan binar antusias. Setelah masakan Jungkook tempo hari, Taehyung tak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia makan masakan rumah. Mungkin saat pembantu rumahnya memasak di hari kelulusannya, lalu Taehyung berangkat pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studi.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk diseberang sang atasan. Ia membiarkan Dambi bermain diruang tengah, mustahil bagi anak perempuannya itu makan makanan berat setelah menghabiskan satu gelas besar es krim.

Makan malam berlangsung dalam diam, tak ada suara lain selain denting peralatan makan dan sayup pelan suara televisi diruang tengah.

"Terima kasih sudah mau memasakkan semua ini hanya untukku." Taehyung berujar, dia menghabiskan semua hidangan yang ada didepannya.

"Tidak perlu merasa sungkan." Jungkook berujar santai,"dibanding semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku dan Dambi, masakanku tidak ada apa-apanya."

Taehyung tertawa pelan,"Apakah kau sudah memikirkan tawaran dari brand-brand yang kuajukan padamu?"

Ah, Jungkook lupa dengan itu.

"Aku...tidak tahu."Ujarnya jujur,"aku masih merasa belum pantas menerima tawaran sebesar itu."

Taehyung menghela napas pelan,"Jungkook-ssi, bukankah kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya?"

"Aku tahu," Jungkook ikut menghela napas, ia mengalihkan pandangan, kini menatap Taehyung tepat di kedua obsidian sang atasan.

"Kalau kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau pilih?"

"Aku?" Taehyung mengulang.

Jungkook mengangguk,"Jelas sekali aku tidak tahu apa apa mengenai semua brand ini. Aku membutuhkan sudut pandang seorang yang memang mengerti."

"Hm," Taehyung tampak berpikir,"melihat kepribadianmu yang kurang suka keluar dari zona nyaman, kupiki Dior dan Gucci akan menjadi brand permulaan yang baik. Kau pernah mengenakan beberapa pakaian mereka, kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk kembali,"Kalau begitu, aku akan memilih mereka."

"Baiklah."

Suara langkah kaki kecil mengalihkan perhatian keduanya, itu suara langkah Dambi yang menghampiri.

"Appa," panggilnya, berdiri tepat disebelah sang ayah,"apakah Taetae akan menginap disini?"

"Eh?" pertanyaan Dambi membuat Jungkook salah tingkah.

Jungkook menatap tak enak kearah Taehyung, sementara atasannya itu hanya tersenyum menatap Dambi.

"Dambi ingin Taetae menginap?" Taehyung bertanya.

Dambi berputar, kini menatap Taehyung, ia mengangguk semangat,"Ya!" serunya,"Dambi ingin Taetae menginap setiap hari disini!"

Taehyung tertawa pelan, kemudian melirik Jungkook diseberang meja.

Jungkook makin salah tingkah dengan perilaku kedua orang didepannya ini.

"J-jika Taehyung-ssi tidak sibuk, aku tidak akan menolak." Jungkook berujar setelah berhasil mengontrol dirinya kembali.

"Yeay!" Dambi berujar semangat.

Astaga, apa yang telah disetujuinya?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Hey! Maaf baru bisa melanjutkan cerita ini sekarang, kegiatan mahasiswa baru itu ternyata banyak, aku, Qiesha, dan Crazehun sempat sedikit kewalahan. Tapi kami tetap akan berusaha menyelesaikan bagian terakhir cerita ini sebelum bulan Desember, kami tidak bisa janji soal yang ini.**

**Semoga kalian suka dengan bagian ini, aku ingin mendengar saran dan masukan kalian. Terima kasih.  
**

**Regards,**

**Min**


	3. Chapter 3

**JEON DAMBI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAEKOOK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(3/3)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typos, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini Jungkook rajin mondar-mandir antara ruang latihan dan ruang kerja Taehyung. Kondisinya yang sampai detik ini belum memiliki manajer membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengkonsultasikan semua kegiatannya bersama Taehyung secara langsung. Jungkook pernah membicarakan masalah ini dengan Hoseok juga Jessica, tapi mereka juga tak bisa membantu karena departemen mereka kekurangan staf sejak Jungkook keluar.

Ini ketiga kalinya Jungkook mengunjungi kantor Vante dalam seharian, dan dirinya berharap ini yang terakhir. Semua latihan dan pemotretan seminggu terakhir ini membuat Jungkook kelelahan.

"Ah, Jungkook-ssi. Duduklah." Taehyung tersenyum melihat kemunculan Jungkook dibalik pintu ruangannya.

Jungkook tersenyum lemah, kemudian duduk dihadapan sang atasan.

Taehyung baru akan membuka mulut saat menyadari wajah pucat Jungkook.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Jungkook-ssi?" Taehyung bertanya, nada khawatir sarat terdengar.

"Uh, ya." Jungkook berujar pelan,"hanya kelelahan."

Taehyung menghela napas, ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, kemudian menghampiri Jungkook. Tangannya terangkat, kemudian terkejut saat merasakan panas dahi Jungkook diatas normal.

"Kau demam, Jungkook-ssi." Seru Taehyung.

Jungkook tak merespon, hanya sibuk menundukkan kepala karena pening yang mulai tak tertahankan.

Ditengah kepanikan, Taehyung masih cukup sadar untuk membopong Jungkook keluar dan secepat mungkin menuju ruang kesehatan di lantai dasar. Beberapa pegawai yang melihat sedikit terkejut, karena tak biasanya Taehyung menghampiri ruang kesehatan.

BRAKK!

"Oh, Vante-ssi." Bertha, salah satu dokter yang bertugas hari itu, terkejut melihat kedatangan sang atasan dengan seorang laki-laki yang tidak terlihat baik-baik saja dalam pegangannya.

Taehyung menidurkan Jungkook diatas ranjang, keringat dingin membasahi wajah dan tubuh sang model.

Seolah mengerti dengan situasi saat itu, Bertha dengan sigap memeriksa sang laki-laki asing. Dahinya mengerut setelah melakukan beberapa uji, ia menatap Taehyung yang juga sama cemasnya.

"Ini gejala awal demam berdarah." Bertha memberitahu.

Taehyung tak pernah merasa setakut ini sebelumnya, tekukan dalam keningnya makin terlihat.

"Lalu, bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

"Untungnya masih dalam tahap awal, kusarankan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit secepatnya."

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti, ia berterima kasih pada sang dokter, kemudian meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Anna, memintanya menyiapkan mobil dan supir perusahaan untuk membawa Jungkook ke rumah sakit saat ini juga.

Jungkook mendapat ruang kelas VIP sesampainya di rumah sakit, atas perintah Taehyung, tentu saja. Ia mendapat penanganan dan saat ini sedang tertidur karena efek obat dalam cairan infusnya.

Hanya ada suara mesin pendingin ruangan dan deru napas teratur Jungkook di ruangan, Taehyung duduk disebelah sang model dengan raut khawatir yang sama sejak beberapa jam lalu, tangannya tak henti mengelus pelan telapak yang lebih muda.

Bahkan saat ibunya meninggal dirinya tak setakut ini. Lalu kenapa Taehyung merasa secemas ini terhadap Jungkook?

Drrt!

Ponselnya bergetar, panggilan masuk dari Anna.

"Halo?"

"_Vante-ssi, maaf mengganggu. Tapi kau punya agenda rapat dalam satu jam._"

Taehyung menghela napas,"Aku segera kembali. Terima kasih, Anna-ssi."

Sambungan terputus.

Taehyung menatap lamat-lamat wajah tenang Jungkook, tak rela meninggalkannya sendiri dirumah sakit.

Cup!

Ia mencium kening Jungkook, spontanitas. Sebelum sadar akan tindakannya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Taehyung kini yakin jika dirinya positif gila.

.

.

.

Jungkook membuka perlahan matanya, menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya dalam ruangan. Aroma lembut bunga dan dingin menenangkan ruangan membuatnya terlena selama beberapa menit. Kesadarannya perlahan kembali, dan dirinya mulai mempertanyakan kenapa dirinya bisa ada di ranjang rumah sakit dengan infus tertancap ditangan.

Diraihnya ponsel diatas meja nakas, netranya membulat melihat jam yang kini menunjukkan pukul dua pagi.

Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya satu, Dambi.

Cepat-cepat dia membuka layar, dan menghubungi Jimin. Dering terdengar beberapa kali sebelum diangkat dari seberang.

"_Huhm, halo?_" Suara Jimin terdengar seperti baru bangun.

"Jimin-ssi, maaf membangunkanmu disaat seperti ini. Tapi bagaimana dengan Dambi? Apa dia masih ada ditempat penitipan?"

"_Dambi?_" Jimin mengulang,"_Dambi dibawa pulang oleh Taehyung sore tadi._"

Jungkook menghela napas lega, setidaknya dia tahu jika Dambi baik-baik saja.

"_Kudengar kau demam berdarah, Jungkook-ssi?_"

"Entahlah, aku belum tahu kondisiku karena baru bangun."

"_Kalau begitu istirahatlah lagi, kau perlu itu._"

"Terima kasih, dan maaf sekali lagi karena mengganggu tidurmu, Jimin-ssi."

"_Ya, selamat malam Jungkook-ssi._"

Kini Jungkook bisa bernapas lega.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain tidur saat ini, jadi meski baru saja terbangun, Jungkook mencoba untuk kembali tidur, setidaknya selama beberapa jam kedepan hingga matahari terbit.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

Srekk!

"Selamat pagi, Jungkook-ssi." Taehyung menjadi orang pertama yang dilihatnya pagi ini, bahkan cek rutin pagi belum dimulai.

Jungkook tersenyum kearah sang atasan, ia melihat bungkusan putih yang dibawa Taehyung, sedikit banyak penasaran dengan isinya.

"Ini sarapan dan titipan dari Dambi untukmu." Taehyung memberitahu, seolah tahu jika Jungkook penasaran.

Satu per satu barang ia keluarkan dari dalam plastik, mulai dari mangkuk berisi bubur, kimchi, dan sebotol air mineral dingin.

"Dan ini," Taehyung mengeluarkan barang terakhir, sebuah boneka,"Dambi bilang Hoju akan membuatmu sembuh lebih cepat."

Jungkook tersenyum, ia mendekap boneka kesayangan sang anak erat-erat.

"Bagaimana dengan Dambi tadi malam? Dia tidak menangis?"

Taehyung menggeleng, ia mulai membuka tutup bekalnya,"Aku bilang jika kau harus menginap bersama dokter karena digigit serangga, dia senang bisa menginap ditempatku semalam." Ia memberikan bubur yang dibawanya pada Jungkook.

Keduanya sarapan bersama, diselingi tawa dan percakapan ringan seputar pekerjaan. Lalu entah siapa yang memulai, keduanya mulai membicarakan hal-hal pribadi kehidupan mereka. Pembicaraan didominasi oleh Taehyung yang menceritakan masa kecilnya di Amerika.

Taehyung telah tinggal di Amerika selama hampir seumur hidupnya, satu-satunya hal yang menghubungkannya dengan Korea hanyalah bahasa dan masakan yang biasa dibuat bibi Kwon, pembantu setia keluarganya. Ayahnya sibuk bekerja, sementara ibunya sibuk menghambur-hamburkan uang dengan berbelanja dan pelesir. Karena itulah, Taehyung tak pernah dekat dengan kedua orangtuanya. Bahkan saat ulangtahun pun, harus Taehyung rayakan bersama para pembantu dirumah besarnya.

Lalu saat Taehyung lulus dari Cambridge, sang ayah memintanya pulang ke Korea dan membantunya mengurus perusahaan. Yang jelas Taehyung tolak, karena dirinya tak suka cara memimpin sang ayah yang diktator. Dirinya lalu memulai sendiri agensinya, dan disinilah dia sekarang.

Sepanjang bercerita, Jungkook mendengarkan dengan cermat, tak sekalipun dia menyela omongan Taehyung. Diam-diam Jungkook merasa kasihan pada Taehyung yang tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orangtua. Dirinya, meski sekarang tak dianggap anak lagi oleh sang ayah, setidaknya lebih beruntung karena memiliki masa kecil yang bahagia.

"Hah," Taehyung menghela napas kasar,"kenapa kita jadi membicarakan ini? Maaf karena membuatmu harus mendengar masa kecilku. Pasti sangat membosankan."

Jungkook menggeleng, ia mencoba mencari cara menaikkan suasana.

"Taehyung-ssi, apa hal yang kau suka selama tinggal di New York?" Jungkook bertanya,"aku selalu bermimpi ingin mengunjungi Amerika suatu saat nanti, bisa kau ceritakan seperti apa New York dimatamu?"

"Hm," Taehyung tampak berpikir,"tidak jauh berbeda dengan Seoul sebenarnya. Hanya lebih padat, dan sibuk." Ujarnya,"tapi aku ingat sering membeli Cheesecake di dekat Central Park. Oh! Toko Deli di Queens saat masa sekolah menengahku dulu juga menjual roti isi yang enak."

Jungkook tersenyum mendengarkan Taehyung dengan semangat menceritakan hal-hal kecil yang mewarnai masa sekolahnya dulu.

Srekk!

"Selamat pagi, tuan Jeon. Waktunya minum obat." Seorang suster masuk kedalam ruangan.

Jungkook hanya diam memperhatikan beberapa suntikan berbeda yang sang suster masukkan kedalam tabung infusnya. Taehyung melirik jam tangannya, kemudian berdiri,

"Aku harus segera pergi ke kantor. Anna dan supirku akan memastikan Dambi sampai ke sekolah dengan aman, jangan khawatir."

Jungkook tersenyum,"Terima kasih, Taehyung-ssi."

.

.

.

Bosan.

Hanya itu kata yang seharian ini mengelilingi kepalanya. Terikat dengan selang infus membuat Jungkook tak bisa bebas bergerak, juga jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lemah.

Dirinya memutuskan untuk menghubungi Yugyeom, hampir setahun dirinya dan Yugyeom hilang kontak.

"_Yah, lihat siapa yang menelepon. Kupikir saat kau terkenal, kau melupakan teman lamamu ini_."

Jungkook tertawa pelan,"Maafkan aku karena jarang menghubungimu dan teman-teman di kafe. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"_Biasa saja, bekerja di kafe dari pagi hingga malam, tidak ada yang spesial. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana rasanya hidup sebagai selebriti?_"

"Melelahkan, kau tahu aku sedang dirawat saat ini?"

"_Astaga, Jeon Jungkook_." Seruan Yugyeom membuat Jungkook harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya,"_kau dirawat karena apa? Dimana? Berapa lama?_"

Jungkook lagi-lagi tertawa,"Tenanglah, hanya gejala awal demam berdarah. Aku baru masuk rumah sakit universitas Hanlim kemarin sore, mungkin akan berada disini selama satu minggu, dua minggu maksimal."

"_Apakah agensi akan mengijinkan aku dan yang lain menjengukmu?_"

"Biar kutanyakan dulu, lalu aku akan memberitahumu secepatnya."

"_Oke, kalau begitu kembalilah istirahat._"

"Dah."

Srekk!

Panggilannya berakhir bersamaan dengan munculnya Taehyung dari balik pintu ruang rawat. Senyumnya terkembang melihat wajah Jungkook yang lebih baik dari pagi tadi.

"Selamat sore, Jungkook-ssi." Taehyung menyapa, ia duduk disebelah ranjang Jungkook,"baru selesai menelepon seseorang?"

Jungkook mengangguk,"Teman-teman lamaku di kafe, mereka ingin menjengukku. Apakah boleh?"

"Kenapa tidak? Katakan pada mereka untuk datang besok."

Senyum Jungkook terkembang, ia meraih ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada Yugyeom untuk datang besok.

"Dambi merengek ingin menemuimu, untung saja Jimin bisa membujuknya dengan permen." Taehyung memberitahu, ia meraih sesuatu dari dalam sakunya, sebuah kertas yang terlipat, dan memberikannya pada Jungkook.

"Apa ini?" Jungkook bertanya, menerima kertas itu dengan perasaan bingung.

"Dambi yang menggambarnya hari ini disekolah." Taehyung memberitahu.

Jungkook membuka lipatan kertas itu, sebuah gambar berantakan penuh warna, tiga orang saling bergandengan tangan didepan sebuah rumah beratap hijau. Namanya, Dambi, juga Taehyung, tertulis dibawah masing-masing karakter.

Wajah Jungkook memanas melihat tulisan 'keluarga' pada sisi atas kertas.

"Gambar yang menarik, untuk anak berumur empat tahun." Taehyung memberi komentar.

"Sepertinya Dambi sangat menyukaimu, hingga menganggapmu keluarganya, Taehyung-ssi." Jungkook ikut berkomentar, mencoba sekuat yang dia bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Kau tidak?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung sukses membuat wajah Jungkook merona merah.

"Ya?" Jungkook mengerjapkan mata.

"Apa kau tidak menganggapku sebagai keluarga, Jungkook-ssi?" Taehyung memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Kau serius menanyakan itu dikondisiku yang sedang sakit seperti ini, Taehyung-ssi?" Jungkook membalik pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Oh, jadi aku mengganggumu dengan perasaanku? Maaf kalau begitu, aku lebih baik pergi saja agar kau bisa istirahat dengan tenang." Taehyung tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan beranjak pergi.

Jungkook panik, kenapa jadi begini?

"T-tunggu dulu!" Jungkook berteriak, namun tak cukup untuk membuat Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya,"Oke! Iya!"

Kini Taehyung berhenti, namun masih enggan membalik tubuhnya.

Jungkook menunduk,"Iya, aku menganggapmu spesial. Mungkin aku menyukaimu, mungkin karena kau memperlakukan Dambi seperti anakmu sendiri. Aku tidak tahu." isakan terdengar pelan.

Taehyung mendadak tersenyum lebar, taktiknya mendesak Jungkook untuk mengaku terbukti efektif. Dalam sekali gerakan, ia memutar badan dan kini tengah memeluk erat Jungkook, dengan sesekali mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku hanya pura-pura marah tadi." Taehyung mengaku.

Jungkook yang sedang sesegukan mendadak kesal, ia mendorong tubuh Taehyung, mencoba melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan hangat itu, namun sia-sia karena dilihat dari segi apapun, Taehyung tetap lebih kuat, terlebih dirinya sedang sakit kali ini.

"Aku membencimu." Jungkook merajuk.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu."

Balasan Taehyung sukses membuat Jungkook kembali merona. Jika dia mendengarnya sekali lagi, tak ada jaminan Jungkook tak akan pingsan saking bahagianya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

Srekk!

"Yah, Jeon Jungkook!"

Seruan familiar bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu kamar rawat mengalihkan atensi Jungkook dari buku pinjaman yang sedang dibacanya. Senyumnya merekah melihat teman-teman yang selama hampir satu tahun tak ditemuinya karena kesibukan akhirnya bisa datang berkunjung.

"Wah, kami benar-benar harus menunggumu sakit dulu baru bisa bertemu? Jahat sekali kau ini." Bambam seperti biasa, memulai percakapan dengan sarkasme.

Jungkook tertawa pelan,"Maaf karena jarang menghubungi kalian."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Somi yang kini bertanya, ia meletakkan keranjang buah di meja kecil sebelum bergabung bersama yang lain mengelilingi ranjang Jungkook.

"Tidak jauh berbeda dari hari lalu." Jawab Jungkook santai,"tapi pagi ini dokter bilang aku akan mengalami demam tinggi, kemungkinan dalam waktu satu sampai dua hari lagi. Setelah demam itu lewat, aku akan bebas dari sini."

"Oh, ya. Aku ingat fase penyakit demam berdarah." Yugyeom mengangguk mengerti.

Bambam berdecak pelan,"Nilai matematikamu saja minus, aku meragukan kemampuan biologimu, Kim Yugyeom."

Yugyeom nyaris memukul kepala Bambam, jika saja si sialan itu tak berada di sisi lain ranjang.

"Hah," Jungkook tersenyum makin lebar,"bagaimana bisa aku melewati hari tanpa melihat pertengkaran kalian setahun ini?"

Somi ikut tertawa,"Harusnya kau lihat saat Bambam salah memberikan pesanan pada seorang pelanggan vegetarian. Yugyeom hampir melempar pisau roti saking kesalnya."

"Ah, aku ingin melihat itu." Jungkook berkomentar.

Keempatnya mulai bercakap santai, mengejar semua berita baru yang selama setahun belakangan ini mereka lalui. Lalu pertanyaan tentang Dambi yang hukumnya wajib ditanyakan, karena anak manis itu sudah mereka anggap sebagai adik sendiri. Bambam bahkan sempat lupa jika mereka sedang berada dirumah sakit dan merengek agar Jungkook membawa sang anak kemari. Benar-benar bodoh.

"Kook-ah, apa kau ingat Heejin sunbae?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Bambam membuat tawa Jungkook luntur seketika. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa dengan perempuan mengerikan itu?

Somi menyikut pinggang Yugyeom, menegur sang teman karena kelewatan.

"Aish, tapi aku muak melihat wajahnya di kafe setiap hari." Yugyeom mencari pembelaan.

"Heejin datang ke kafe?" Kini Jungkook penasaran.

Somi melempar tatapan tajam pada Yugyeom, sebelum menghela napas dan menatap Jungkook yang jelas penasaran.

"Sejak dirimu yang mendadak terkenal, Heejin entah darimana muncul dan mengatakan akan terus datang ke kafe jika kami tidak memberitahu nomor kontakmu yang sekarang."

"Mengatakan?" Yugyeom mencibir,"dia mengancamku dengan gelas espresso, jika kau lupa. Aku nyaris mati tertusuk pecahan gelas hari itu." Membayangkan kejadian beberapa bulan lalu saat Heejin melempar gelas espresso pesanannya tepat disebelah tubuh Yugyeom membuatnya kembali merinding.

Oke, Jungkook tak menyangka Heejin akan jadi sebrutal itu. Apa ini Heejin yang sama yang dikenalnya saat masa kuliah dulu? Karena selama berpacaran dengan sang senior, Jungkook tak pernah melihat Heejin bersikap agresif. Dia bahkan tak berani menyingkirkan semut yang berjalan di bajunya karena takut menyakiti serangga hitam kecil itu.

"Benarkah?" Jungkook bertanya, tak yakin,"tidak seperti Heejin noona yang dulu kukenal."

"Hey, kupikir awalnya juga begitu." Yugyeom menambahkan,"tapi dia benar benar Heejin yang kita kenal."

"Perangainya benar-benar berubah, aku saja sampai tidak mengenalinya." Somi ikut berkomentar.

"Lalu, kenapa dia ingin menemuiku?" Jungkook bertanya.

Ketiga temannya mengangkat bahu,

"Dia tak mau bilang." Yugyeom berujar.

Jungkook menghela napas,"Kau memiliki nomornya?"

"Kau tidak mencoba ingin menghubunginya sendiri, kan?" Bambam berujar was-was,"Jungkook-ah, wanita itu psikopat."

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh." Jungkook menjawab,"tolong hubungi dia dengan nomormu, aku akan mencoba bicara dengannya."

Meski sebenarnya tak yakin dengan pilihan Jungkook, Yugyeom tetap mengikuti permintaan temannya itu.

Nada sambung terdengar selama empat kali, sebelum akhirnya terjawab,

"_Kenapa kau meneleponku? Akhirnya mau memberikan nomor Jungkook padaku?_" suara ketus Heejin terdengar dari ujung sambungan.

"Uh, Heejin noona?" Jungkook bicara pelan, sedikit terkejut dengan cara bicara kasar sang mantan kekasih.

"_Omo! Jungkookie?_" Suara Heejin berubah seratus delapan pulu derajat, ini mulai menyeramkan.

"Uh, kudengar noona ingin bicara denganku?"

"_Ya, tapi tidak dengan para idiot itu mendengarkan. Aku tahu ketiga pekerja kafe sedang mendengarkan sambungan ini._"

Jungkook menatap ketiga temannya, dia mulai takut.

"Uh, aku tidak bisa keluar saat ini, noona."

"_Oh, Jungkookie sayang._" Suara Heejin semakin terdengar menyeramkan,"_apakah kau tidak mengijinkan Dambi bertemu dengan ibunya?_"

Skakmat.

Jungkook paling lemah jika Dambi sudah dibawa-bawa dalam masalah ini. Ia menghela napas,

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, noona."

PIP!

Sambungan dimatikan.

"Yah, Jungkook-ah. Mantan pacarmu menyeramkan." Bambam memberi komentar.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

Taehyung tidak mengunjunginya selama masa demam tingginya berlangsung lima hari belakang, mungkin karena pekerjaan kantor yang semakin menumpuk, atau mungkin juga karena ruang rawat Jungkook diberlakukan ultimatum pengunjung selama fase kritisnya berjalan. Ini pagi keenam Jungkook mengalami demam tinggi dan tak sadarkan diri pula selama itu.

Suster jaga baru akan memeriksa kondisi vital pagi rutin saat jari Jungkook mulai bergerak perlahan. Secepatnya sang suster memanggil dokter jaga untuk memeriksa kondisi Jungkook yang sepertinya telah berhasil melewati fase kritisnya.

Di sisi lain kota Seoul, Taehyung dan Dambi sedang asyik menyantap sereal sarapan mereka didepan televisi, menonton acara kartun pagi kesukaan Dambi. Sudah lebih dari satu minggu Dambi tinggal di rumah Taehyung, dan keduanya kini tak terpisahkan.

"Taetae," Dambi memanggil.

"Hm?"

"Dambi rindu appa, hiks."

Isakan sang anak membuat Taehyung mendadak panik, selama Jungkook dirawat, Dambi memang tak pernah melakukan kontak sama sekali dengan sang ayah. Wajar jika dirinya menangis.

"Hey, hey." Taehyung membalik tubuh Dambi, kini menatap wajah sembab dan hidung kemerahan sang balita empat tahun,"Dambi ingin bertemu appa?"

Dambi mengangguk pelan, Taehyung membawa tubuh sang anak kedalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan Dambi. Akan tidak lucu jadinya jika Dambi pergi ke taman kanak-kanak dengan wajah bengkak habis menangis. Apa kata orang-orang disana?

Drrt!

Ponselnya bergetar, sebuah pesan dari Anna.

_Jungkook sudah siuman pagi ini, anda bisa menemuinya sore ini setelah pemeriksaan final selesai dan ultimatumnya berakhir. Mungkin besok atau lusa Jungkook sudah bisa kembali ke apartemen._

Senyum Taehyung terkembang melihat berita baik itu. Ia melepas pelukannya dari Dambi, kemudian mengusap lembut sisa air mata diwajah gembil sang anak.

"Dambi-ya, appa Jungkook sudah sehat!" Taehyung berujar senang.

"Benarkah?" Dambi kembali memancarkan aura bahagia yang biasa dikeluarkannya.

Taehyung mengangguk semangat,"Taetae akan membawa pulang appa Jungkook besok pagi, bagaimana? Bersama Hoju juga."

"Taetae janji?"

"Janji!" Taehyung menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik Dambi,"ayo pergi sekolah. Dambi harus membuat karya yang hebat hari ini untuk diberikan pada appa Jungkook besok."

Dambi mengangguk setuju, kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kamarnya, ia meraih tas ransel kuningnya, dan menarik tangan Taehyung keluar dari rumah.

.

.

.

Srekk!

"Selamat sore, Jungkook-ssi." Taehyung datang dengan sebuket bunga ditangan. Ia mengambil bunga yang hampir layu di vas, dan menggantinya dengan bunga segar yang dia bawa.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" dirinya mengambil tempat disebelah ranjang Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis,"Sedikit lemas, tapi lebih baik." suaranya parau terdengar.

Taehyung tersenyum senang mendengarnya, ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Anna dengan panggilan video.

"Appa!" wajah Dambi muncul dilayar ponsel Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum semakin lebar, sudah seminggu lebih dirinya tak melihat senyum ceria Dambi. Bohong jika Jungkook tak rindu pada mataharinya itu.

"Halo, Dambi." Jungkook mencoba terdengar lebih bersemangat.

"Appa masih sakit?" Dambi mengerucutkan bibir,"apa Hoju tidak membantu appa? Hoju nakal!"

Jungkook terkekeh pelan, ia meraih boneka milik sang anak di meja sebelah ranjangnya, dan menunjukkannya kearah Dambi.

"Lihat, Hoju membantu appa sembuh."

"Oh, baiklah! Hoju akan mendapat hadiah setelah ini!"

Suara riang dan tawa sang anak sedikit demi sedikit membuat Jungkook mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya. Setelah kurang lebih satu jam bercengkerama, Dambi harus segera makan malam dan memutus sambungan.

"Terima kasih, Taehyung-ssi." Jungkook mengembalikan ponselnya ke sang atasan.

"Oh, sudah selesai?" Taehyung meletakkan tablet yang sedang dipegangnya pada sisi ranjang, ia menerima ponselnya dan meletakkannya disaku celana.

Jungkook lalu teringat percakapannya dengan Heejin beberapa hari lalu. Ia menatap ragu kearah Taehyung, sebenarnya tak enak ingin meminta ini.

"Ada yg ingin kau bicarakan padaku, Jungkook-ssi?'

"Uh," Jungkook menunduk,"ingat saat teman-temanku datang beberapa hari hari?"

Taehyung mengangguk, menunggu Jungkook melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Mereka memberitahuku jika Heejin noona mencariku dan Dambi sampai ke kafe."

Mendengar nama itu spontan membuat tubuh Taehyung menegang. Mana mungkin dia melupakan seseorang yang telah menyakiti hati Jungkook dan Dambi sampai keduanya harus hidup menderita selama tiga tahun lamanya.

Rahang Taehyung mengeras,"Untuk apa dia mencarimu?" nada suaranya terdengar dingin.

Jungkook menelan ludah, dia tak pernah melihat Taehyung semarah ini,"Uh," mulutnya mendadak kering,"Heejin noona ingin menemui Dambi. Dia ingin menemui anaknya."

"Tch," Taehyung berdecih,"empat tahun dia menghilang, dan baru muncul saat kau kaya dan terkenal. Kau yakin itu alasan sebenarnya dia ingin menemuimu, Jungkook-ssi? Untuk bertemu Dambi? Yang dia tinggalkan sehari setelah kelahirannya?"

Oke, Jungkook benar-benar mati kutu saat ini. Setelah hari ini, dia memberi catatan mental pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membuat Taehyung marah dalam situasi apapun. Taehyung benar-benar menyeramkan saat marah.

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin Dambi tidak mengenal ibunya sendiri." Jungkook menggumam pelan, kepalanya masih menunduk.

Taehyung menghela napas kasar, sebanyak apapun kepalanya berontak dan ingin Jungkook membatalkan niatnya, dirinya bukan siapa-siapa dalam masalah ini. Mengetahuinya hanya membuat kepala Taehyung semakin ingin pecah.

"Baiklah," Taehyung mengalah,"tapi kau akan menemuinya di agensi. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko wanita itu melakukan hal-hal aneh."

Jungkook mengangguk setuju, setelah mendengar cara bicara Heejin beberapa hari lalu, Jungkook juga tak yakin ingin menemuinya.

Hah, jika saja bukan karena Dambi.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berselang, kini kesehatan Jungkook telah kembali pulih seperti sedia kala. Khusus hari ini, Taehyung mengosongkan semua jadwal pemotretannya agar bisa leluasa bertemu dengan Heejin. Taehyung juga memberitahu jika semua kegiatan mereka didalam ruang konferensi, tempat pertemuan, akan dimonitornya lewat CCTV dan alat penyadap dibawah meja. Katakan Taehyung berlebihan, tapi sebanyak itulah yang akan dia lakukan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

"Appa, kenapa Dambi hari ini tidak sekolah?" Dambi bertanya dengan wajah polosnya,

Keduanya kini sedang menunggu kedatangan Heejin di ruang konferensi, dengan Dambi duduk di pangkuan Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum,"Dambi-ya, apa Dambi tahu kalau Dambi punya ibu?"

"Ibu?" Kepala Dambi miring kekanan, tak mengerti,"maksudnya seperti ibu Yehwa dan ibu Gonwoo yang selalu menjemput mereka di taman kanak-kanak? Ibu seperti itu?"

Jungkook mengangguk,"Hari ini Dambi akan bertemu ibu."

"Oh, oke." Dambi tak terdengar bersemangat seperti biasanya, mungkin karena masih belum mengerti dengan omongan Jungkook.

Cklek!

Klak! Klak!

Suara pintu terbuka diikuti langkah sepatu hak tinggi otomatis membuat Jungkook dan Dambi menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ini benar-benar Heejin noona yang dikenalnya dulu?

Oke, tapi kemana sweater kebesaran dan celana jeans kusam yang selalu menjadi ciri khas Heejin? Kemana rambut cokelat yang selalu dikuncir tinggi diatas kepala? Kemana kacamata kotak tebal yang dulu membuat Jungkook jatuh cinta?

Wah, empat tahun benar-benar mengubah drastis seorang Heejin.

Heejin tersenyum, lipstik merah pada bibirnya membuat Jungkook merinding.

"Halo, Jungkookie." Suaranya sama seperti terakhir kali Jungkook dengar di telepon, masih sama menyeramkannya.

"Uh, halo noona." Ujarnya kaku, ia lalu teringat pada Dambi,"ini Dambi. Jeon Dambi."

"Omo!" Heejin menyeru, membuat tak hanya Jungkook, namun Dambi juga ikut terkejut.

"Dambi-ya, ini ibu." Heejin berujar.

Jungkook berusaha menurunkan Dambi dari pangkuannya, namun sang anak tetap lengket memeluk lehernya, menolak untuk turun.

"Ah, maafkan Dambi, noona. Dia sedikit pemalu pada orang asing."

"Ck," Heejin mendecak kesal,"Ya, Jeon Dambi. Kau tidak ingin menyapa ibu kandungmu?" suaranya berubah, semakin membuat Dambi takut.

"Noona, kau menakutinya." Jungkook mengingatkan.

Heejin menghela napas,"Oke, aku minta maaf. Bisa kita langsung bicara ke inti permasalahannya?"

Jungkook mengangguk kaku.

"Aku ingin kembali padamu."

Ha?

Apa?

Jungkook tak salah dengar, kan?

"Kau semakin sibuk menjadi model terkenal, Dambi pasti tidak ada yang mengurus. Kau jelas membutuhkanku untuk mengurusnya, sebagai ibu."

Jungkook mengerutkan kening,"T-tunggu dulu." Ia memotong,"apa kau serius?"

Heejin mengangguk angkuh, penuh percaya diri.

"Kenapa baru sekarang?" Jungkook kembali bertanya,"apa karena sekarang aku sudah kaya dan terkenal?"

Heejin mengedikkan bahu,"Biarkan Dambi yang memilih. Apakah dia mau menerima aku sebagai ibunya."

Jungkook menatap sang anak,"Dambi-ya," panggilnya lembut.

"Apakah Dambi mau memiliki ibu?"

Dambi akhirnya mengeluarkan kepalanya, kemudian menatap Heejin dan Jungkook bergantian.

"Teman-temanku hanya punya dua orangtua. Lalu kenapa Dambi harus punya tiga?"

Pertanyaannya membuat Jungkook kehilangan kata-kata.

"Yah, Jeon Ternyata kau sudah memiliki pasangan ya." Heejin berujar tak percaya.

"D-dambi-ya, siapa yang kau maksud?" Jungkook tergagap.

"Taetae." Jawab Dambi,"kata ibu guru, orangtua adalah orang yang saling menyayangi dan merawat Dambi dengan kasih sayang mereka. Jadi, appa dan Taetae adalah orangtua Dambi."

Jungkook menatap Dambi dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sedikit banyak panik karena semua obrolan mereka disini pasti akan didengar oleh Taehyung. Entah bagaimana reaksinya saat ini.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri membuat Jungkook tak menyadari Heejin yang telah pergi sejak beberapa menit lalu.

Cklek!

kesadaran Jungkook kembali, ia menatap Taehyung yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan.

Jungkook berdiri,"V-vante-ssi, aku-"

"Apa kau menyukaiku, Jungkook-ssi?" Taehyung memotong ucapan Jungkook, kedua tangannya melingkar dipinggang sang model, tatapan tajamnya tepat menatap kedua netra Jungkook.

"Ya?" Jungkook mendadak kehilangan fungsi berpikirnya.

Taehyung menghela napas,"Apa kau menyukaiku, Jeon Jungkook?" ia mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Karena aku jelas menyukaimu."

Kalimat tambahan dari Taehyung itu sukses membuat wajah Jungkook semerah kepiting rebus. Siapapun, tolong selamatkan Jungkook dari situasi canggung ini!

"Uh," Jungkook makin panik, ia sampai tak berani menatap Taehyung.

cup!

Satu kecupan di bibir membuat sang model mengangkat kepalanya, kini menatap Taehyung dengan bola mata siap melompat keluar.

"Kau masih tidak tahu ingin menjawab apa?"

"Uh, aku-"

cup!

Kecupan kedua Jungkook dapatkan.

"Kita bisa melakukan ini seharian, Jungkook-ssi." Taehyung tiba-tiba menyeringai.

"Kita-"

cup!

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" Jungkook yang kesal terus dicium Taehyung akhirnya menangkup wajah Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya.

"Oke, aku mengaku aku menyukaimu." Ujarnya cepat,"jadi berhenti menciumku!" ujarnya jengkel.

Taehyung melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Jungkook, dan memegang kedua tangan yang kini sedang menangkup wajahnya.

"Kau bercanda?" Taehyung meretoris,"justru pengakuanmu itu membuatku semakin ingin menciummu."

"T-taehyung-ssi!" Jungkook makin panik saat wajahnya dan Taehyung hanya berjarak beberapa senti, dia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat Taehyung pada wajahnya, yang jelas membuatnya semakin merinding.

"Taetae, appa. Dambi lapar."

Brakk!

Ucapan Dambi berhasil menyelamatkan Jungkook dari terkaman macan, dia mendorong Taehyung sekuat tenaga dan mengangkat Dambi sebelum berlari keluar ruangan.

Taehyung terkekeh seraya membetulkan dasinya yang longgar. Ia baru akan mengikuti langkah kedua orang yang paling disayanginya itu saat dirinya teringat sesuatu. Dikeluarkannya ponsel dari dalam saku celana, kemudian Anna menjadi tujuan panggilannya kala itu.

"Selamat siang, Vante-ssi. Ada perlu apa?"

"Anna-ssi, cari semua informasi tentang wanita bernama Heejin yang baru saja datang dan beritahu semuanya padaku secepatnya."

"Baiklah, akan kukerjakan sekarang."

"Terima kasih."

Sambungan terputus, kini waktunya mengejar Jungkook dan sang anak menuju kafetaria agensi.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

Berita besar mengenai skandal prostitusi pejabat pemerintah menjadi topik hangat seminggu belakangan ini. Sosok mucikari penyalur wanita pekerja seks komersil dengan panggilan Madam H menjadi kata kunci nomor satu selama satu minggu penuh. Lalu persidangan pertama menjadi debut sang Madam H di mata publik, karena wajahnya tak tertutup saat dia mencapai kantor polisi untuk diperiksa.

Jungkook yang saat itu sedang mengantri di kafetaria bersama Hani terkejut melihat Heejin-lah sang mucikari yang seminggu ini dibicarakan di media massa. Pantas saja tampilannya sangat berubah. Sedikit banyak Jungkook merasa lega, karena Dambi tak perlu memiliki ibu ataupun berasosiasi dengan seseorang seperti Heejin.

Drrt!

Ponselnya bergetar dalam saku, senyumnya merekah melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Halo," jawabnya, berusaha menahan perasaan senang dalam hati.

"_Kookie-ya,_"

Jungkook merasa bisa meleleh detik itu juga saat panggilan kasih itu terucap dari seberang sambungan.

"_Bisa kau ke kantorku sekarang?_"

"Baiklah."

Ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku, beruntung dirinya belum sampai didepan meja makanan.

"Noona, aku akan makan siang diatas." Jungkook berujar.

Hani tersenyum, kemudian mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Setelah meletakkan nampan kembali ke tempat semula, Jungkook beranjak pergi ke ruang CEO. Tempat kekasihnya menunggu.

Astaga, sebutan itu masih terasa aneh dalam pikirannya.

"Selamat siang, Anna-ssi." Jungkook menyapa.

"Siang, Jungkook-ssi. Vante telah menunggu didalam."

Jungkook mengangguk, kemudian membuka pintu besar itu.

Cklek!

"Astaga!" Jungkook menyeru kaget saat Taehyung muncul entah dari mana dan memeluknya erat, kepalanya dia letakkan pada perpotongan leher Jungkook.

"Aku merindukanmu." Gumamnya, diselingi kecupan singkat pada leher sang model.

Jungkook terkekeh, baru seminggu mereka resmi menjadi pasangan, dan inilah yang harus Jungkook hadapi setiap harinya, dia merasa seperti mengurus dua balita sekarang.

"Kau merindukanku?" Jungkook mengulang, ia membaw keduanya duduk di sofa, dengan Taehyung tak hentinya mencium setiap jengkal wajah dan leher Jungkook.

Taehyung memundurkan kepalanya, kini menatap Jungkook dengan bibir mengerucut, Jungkook bisa mati saking gemasnya.

"Taetae rindu pada Kookie." Ujarnya dengan suara yang dibuat seperti cara bicara Dambi.

Wajah Jungkook merona sempurna, ia menatap sang kekasih selama beberapa detik, sebelum lepas kendali dan menghujani wajah Taehyung dengan banyak kecupan manis.

Taehyung terkekeh geli, kemudian menepuk pundak Jungkook, memintanya berhenti.

"Aku punya berita bagus untukmu." Taehyung tersenyum.

Jungkook mencuri satu kecupan pada pipi kanan Taehyung,"Apa itu?"

Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook lebih jauh, dan beranjak menuju meja kerjanya. Ia mengeluarkan map kulit hitam yang sangat Jungkook kenali, dan memberikannya pada Jungkook.

"Kontrak baru lagi?" Jungkook bertanya, seraya membuka map itu.

Taehyung tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Jungkook tahu dengan sendirinya.

Kedua netra Jungkook melebar sempurna setelah dia membaca isi map itu, dia menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"I-ini sungguhan?" Jungkook terbata.

Taehyung mengangguk,"Selamat untuk debutmu di Milan Fashion Week, Jungkook-ah."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook tak pernah pergi keluar negeri sebelumnya. Jarak terjauh yang pernah di kunjunginya hanya sebatas pulau Jeju, itupun karena kegiatan kampus. Lalu saat sekarang harus pergi jauh sampai ke Italia dan debut di _runway _sekelas Milan Fashion Week, bohong jika Jungkook tidak gemetar ketakutan. Berbagai hal menghampiri kepalanya, pikiran paranoidnya seolah mengambil alih dan membuat skenario-skenario terburuk yang mungkin terjadi.

Bagaimana jika dia terlambat bangun dan ketinggalan pesawat? Bagaimana jika pesawatnya jatuh? Dambi harus hidup sebatang kara diusia empat tahun?

Taehyung sampai jengah memperhatikan sikap sang kekasih yang terus menerus mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dan tidak layak untuk dikhawatirkan. Dia akan baik-baik saja, karena Taehyung juga akan ikut sebagai manajernya. Lalu apa yang perlu ditakutkan?

Jungkook menatap kosong keluar jendela, pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang cantik jika dilihat dari lantai atas apartemennya sepertinya tak menarik bagi Jungkook saat ini.

"Masih cemas, hm?" Taehyung menghampiri, dilingkarkannya kedua tangan di tubuh Jungkook dari belakang, dengan kepalanya bersender pada bahu kiri sang kekasih.

"Aku memikirkan Dambi." Jungkook menjawab pelan.

"Ada apa dengan Dambi?"

"Dia tak pernah kutinggal sejauh itu."

"Ada Anna yang akan menjaganya, aku sudah memastikan semua kebutuhannya terpenuhi selama kita pergi."

Jungkook menghela napas, ia membalik badannya, kini ikut meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Taehyung, dahinya mengerut tajam.

"Tak bisakah kita membawanya sekalian?"

Oke, Taehyung mendadak panik.

"Uh,"Taehyung terbata,"b-bagaimana dengan sekolahnya? Dambi tidak bisa meninggalkan pendidikannya, kan?"

"Hanya untuk satu minggu, aku rasa tidak akan apa-apa."

"L-lalu," Taehyung mencoba mencari alasan lain,"siapa yang akan menjaganya selama disana? Kau jelas tidak bisa, dan aku juga akan sibuk mengurus kebutuhanmu."

Jungkook menghela napas,"Kau ada benarnya."

Taehyung nyaris menghela napas lega, dia tak boleh sampai membocorkan kejutannya nanti pada Jungkook.

.

.

.

_**Gimpo airport, Seoul**_

Bandara Gimpo tampak sibuk seperti biasa, dua mobil sedan hitam perlahan berhenti didepan pintu keberangkatan internasional. Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang menggendong Dambi keluar dari mobil depan, sementara Anna berada di mobil belakang keluar tak lama setelahnya.

"Appa, kenapa Dambi tidak boleh ikut?" Dambi bertanya, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Jungkook tersenyum sedih,"Maafkan appa ya, Dambi. Tapi tidak akan ada yang bisa menjaga Dambi disana nanti, appa dan Taetae akan sibuk sekali. Dambi akan lebih senang disini, bermain bersama Anna eonni dan teman-teman di sekolah."

Dambi mengerucutkan bibir,"Baiklah, tapi appa harus janji kita akan jalan-jalan kemanapun Dambi mau saat pulang nanti."

"Appa janji, oke?"

Wajah masam Dambi berubah cerah kembali, ia mengecup lama pipi kanan Jungkook sebelum minta diturunkan dari pelukan dan menggandeng tangan Anna. Mereka mengantar hingga Jungkook dan Taehyung menghilang dibalik meja check-in.

.

.

.

_**Malpensa Airport, Italia, beberapa jam setelahnya.  
**_

Taehyung menarik dua koper besar miliknya dan Jungkook keluar dari ban berjalan, kemudian menghampiri Jungkook yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari pintu kedatangan dan menunggu didalam mobil jemputan mereka.

"Hah." Taehyung menghela napas berat, ia baru saja memasukkan dua koper besar itu kedalam bagasi mobil, ternyata pekerjaan menjadi manajer cukup melelahkan.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai?" Jungkook menoleh kearah sang kekasih yang baru saja duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku harus menaikkan gaji manajer." Taehyung berujar, masih kelelahan.

Jungkook tertawa pelan, kemudian kembali menatap layar ponselnya.

"_Should we go to the hotel now, signore__?_" sang supir bertanya dalam bahasa Italia.

"_Oh, si._"

"Whoa, sejak kapan kau bisa bahasa Italia, Taehyung-ah?" Jungkook berujar takjub.

Taehyung merona mendapat pujian dari sang model, ia hanya tersenyum dan menundukkan kepala.

Sesampainya di kamar hotel, Jungkook memilih untuk membersihkan diri lebih dulu sementara Taehyung sudah kembali sibuk dengan PC tablet ditangan, mengkonfirmasi semua persiapan untuk _runway _akhir pekan ini berjalan dengan lancar, sekaligus membaca beberapa email pekerjaan yang tak sempat dibacanya selama penerbangan.

Keduanya selesai dengan urusan masing-masing menjelang waktu makan malam.

Brukk!

Jungkook membanting diri diatas ranjang, _jetlag_ miliknya benar-benar parah karena ini pertama kalinya dia terbang jauh. Sementara Taehyung tak terlalu kelelahan karena memang sudah terbiasa dengan gaya hidup yang sering berkeliling dunia demi pekerjaan.

"Hey, Kookie." Taehyung mengguncang tubuh Jungkook,"jangan tidur dulu. Kita makan malam sebentar, lalu kau boleh tidur, hm?"

"Ngh," Jungkook mengerang, tak ingin melakukan apa-apa lagi selain tidur.

"Kau ingin makan malam dikamar saja?"

"Kim Taehyung, berhenti menanyaiku. Aku hanya ingin tidur." Jungkook berubah _cranky _setiap kali tidurnya diganggu, Taehyung harusnya sudah hafal kebiasaannya itu sejak tinggal bersama.

"Tapi kau harus makan." Taehyung tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Hah!" Jungkook mengerang kesal, ia bangun dan mendelik sebal kearah yang lebih tua, sementara Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan mengusak rambut lembab Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangkat gagang telepon, memesan makan malam melalui layanan kamar, kemudian meletakkan gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya sebelum menyadari jika Jungkook sudah tak lagi berada di atas ranjang. Ia melihat sekeliling, lalu menyadari jika pintu balkon terbuka.

"Menyukai pemandangannya?"

Jungkook berjengit kaget saat kedua tangan Taehyung melingkari pinggangnya, diikuti hembusan napas hangat sang kekasih pada tengkuk yang membuatnya merinding.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat pemandangan Eropa secara langsung." Jungkook berujar,"ternyata lebih indah dari gambar yang ada di internet."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan,"Aku akan sering-sering mengajakmu keliling dunia nanti."

Jungkook tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum sembari terus memandangi kelap-kelip lampu kota Milan.

Namun senyumnya mendadak luntur saat Taehyung mulai menciumi tengkuk dan lehernya, matanya mengerjap saat merasakan sensasi aneh pada perpotongan leher.

"Tae-taehyung-ah," Jungkook mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Taehyung, namun kondisi paniknya membuat sebagian kekuatannya menghilang.

"Hiyaa!" Jungkook menjerit tertahan saat Taehyung secara tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya dan membantingnya keatas ranjang, tentu dengan yang lebih tua berada diatasnya.

Jungkook mencibir, kini telah pulih dari panik,

"Jadi ini alasanmu tidak ingin mengajak Dambi." Jungkook memutar bola matanya.

Taehyung menyeringai,"Itu juga salah satunya."

Taehyung baru akan kembali menerjang saat kedua telapak tangan Jungkook menahan dadanya untuk maju.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan makan malamnya?" Jungkook mencoba mencari alasan.

Taehyung tersenyum miring,

"Kau makan malamku, kelinci lucu."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

PROKK! PROKK! PROKK!

Barisan model rupawan memasuki _runway_ bersama sama, diikuti kemunculan sang desainer, menandakan acara telah selesai. Jungkook kembali ke ruang rias dengan wajah mengkilap penuh keringat, ia duduk di kursi dengan tulisan namanya di sudut ruangan. Taehyung menghampiri dengan segelas kopi dingin ditangan, ia memberikannya pada Jungkook.

"Americano?" Jungkook mengernyit saat menyesap sedikit minuman pemberian Taehyung,"kupikir Americano hanya buatan orang Korea saja. Kenapa bisa ada di Italia?"

Taehyung tersenyum tipis,"Aku membeli dua _shot _espresso dan segelas air dingin. Benar itu kan komposisinya?"

Jungkook mengangguk membenarkan, ia kembali menyesap minumannya.

"Aku ingin mencoba Cappuchino disini. Kau tahu, rasa otentik Italia." Jungkook berujar, sembari mulai menghapus riasan wajahnya.

Taehyung mengangguk, tangannya sudah sibuk mencari kedai kopi terbaik di Milan dengan ponselnya.

"_Scusami,_ _signore._" Suara perempuan mengalihkan atensi Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan, dan dengan serempak pula membulatkan kedua bola mata mereka saat melihat siapa yang baru saja bicara.

"D-donatella Versace?!" Jungkook memekik, kemudian cepat-cepat menutup mulut dengan tangannya karena bertindak kekanakan.

Donatella Versace, tentu seluruh dunia mengenal brand dibalik nama keluarganya, Versace. Dan Jungkook tahu jika Versace akan berada di Milan, ini kotanya, tentu saja dia akan berada disini. Tapi yang tak Jungkook, bahkan Taehyung sekalipun, sangka adalah jika seorang Donatella Versace, desainer utama brand Versace yang akan secara langsung menghampirinya.

Donatella tertawa pelan melihat keterkejutan dua orang didepannya.

"_Signore _Kim dan _signore _Jeon, jika aku tidak salah?" Kini dia berbicara dengan bahasa inggris.

"Uh, ya." Taehyung berdeham pelan,"Aku Kim Taehyung, CEO K Modelling Agency. Dan ini Jeon Jungkook, salah satu model terbaik kami."

"Sebuah kehormatan bisa berbicara secara langsung dengan kalian. Aku telah melihat semua pekerjaan _signore_ Jeon, dan aku ingin mengajukan kerjasama, sebelum brand lain mengambil kalian." Donatella menjelaskan inti kedatangannya.

"Tentu saja," Taehyung mengeluarkan kartu namanya dari dalam dompet, dan memberikannya pada Donatella,"silakan hubungi agensi kami dengan proposal anda, _signora_."

Donatella mengambil kartu nama itu kemudian tersenyum,"Sampai jumpa lain waktu, _signore_."

Taehyung dan Jungkook saling melempar pandangan, masih setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Itu tadi benr-benar Donatella? Donatella Versace?" Jungkook bertanya.

"Kurasa memang dia." Taehyung berujar, tak yakin.

.

.

.

Setelah minggu-minggu yang melelahkan di Milan, Jungkook akhirnya menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Kini dia memiliki waktu tiga hari untuk mengelilingi Milan, sebelum kembali ke Korea. Dan hari ini, Taehyung menepati janjinya dengan mengajak Jungkook ke Camparino Bar in Galleria, sebuah kafe yang telah berdiri sejak tahun 1915 di Milan, dan terkenal dengan kualitas kopinya. Atau setidaknya begitu menurut google.

Kafe ini ternyata memiliki kelas _tasting _khusus bagi pecinta kopi, dan tentu saja Jungkook mendaftarkan diri didalamnya. Taehyung tak ikut, dia tak terlalu menyukai kopi, dia tak suka rasa pahit kopi dan lebih memilih makan kue atau sejenisnya. Jadi Taehyung memilih memesankan dirinya sepotong Tiramisu dan segelas susu dingin sementara menunggu Jungkook selesai dengan kelas khususnya.

Hampir dua jam berlalu, Taehyung telah sampai pada piring Tiramisu ketiga dan gelas susu kedua. Dipastikan dirinya tidak akan makan malam hari ini.

"Hey," Jungkook akhirnya menghampiri, senyum cerah terpampang di wajahnya.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai?" Taehyung bertanya, ia memasukkan potongan terakhir Tiramisu kedalam mulut.

Jungkook mengangguk,"Aku mendapat banyak pelajaran hari ini. Terima kasih karena mau menungguku."

Taehyung tersenyum,"Bukan masalah." ujarnya santai,"jadi, kita kemana lagi hari ini?"

"Ada beberapa alat pemroses kopi yang ingin kubeli. Dan barista disini merekomendasikan satu toko, beberapa ratus meter dari sini. Bisakah kita kesana?"

"Tentu. Kau tahu letaknya?"

Jungkook mengangguk, ia menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan mulai menyusuri setapak berbatu khas kota klasik eropa. Mereka berjalan selama beberapa menit, hingga sampai di sebuah toko berinterior _vintage _penuh berisi alat-alat yang tak Taehyung kenali fungsinya.

"Uh, Taehyung-ah." Jungkook memanggil.

Taehyung yang sedang memperhatikan sebuah mesin menoleh kearah sang kekasih, kemudian menghampirinya.

"Bisa tolong terjemahkan kalimat kami? Penjual disini tidak mengerti bahasa inggris."

Taehyung tertawa pelan, kemudian setuju menjadi penerjemah dadakan antara Jungkook dan sang penjual alat kopi. Setelah keduanya mendapat kesepakatan, dan Jungkook memberikan alamat lengkap apartemennya pada sang penjual untuk mengirimkan mesin-mesin pesanannya, mereka keluar dari toko itu, kini tak tahu akan kemana lagi.

"Kau ingin membuka kafe di apartemenmu, Kook-ah?" Taehyung menggoda.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis,"Aku hanya rindu meracik kopi."

Taehyung mendadak merasa dirinya salah bicara.

"A-ah, Kookie-ya. Maafkan aku." Ujarnya panik.

Sikap panik Taehyung membuat Jungkook tertawa pelan,"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kembali ke hotel. Aku lelah."

Taehyung mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Taehyung dan Jungkook berada di Milan. Taehyung mengatakan jika dia telah memesan reservasi restoran untuk makan malam keduanya. Namun sore harinya, beberapa jam sebelum waktu makan malam, Taehyung mendadak mendapat telepon jika ada hal penting yang harus diurusnya di kantor imigrasi. Dia mengatakan pada Jungkook untuk lebih dulu pergi ke restoran bersama supir mereka yang nanti akan menjemput.

Ini sudah lewat setengah jam, dan Taehyung tak kunjung memunculkan batan hidungnya. Jungkook berulang kali mengecek ponselnya, mulai cemas karena Taehyung tak kunjung memberi kabar.

"Permisi, tuan Jeon?" sang supir tiba-tiba datang menghampiri, gurat panik tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Ya?" Jungkook mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Tuan Kim, dia..." sang supir tampak ragu,"kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Jungkook tak membuang waktu dengan pertanyaan dan langsung melesat pergi dari tempat duduknya menuju mobil. Sepanjang perjalanan dia merasa takut, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Taehyung?

Mereka sampai di rumah sakit sepuluh menit kemudian, Jungkook tak membuang waktu dan langsung melompat turun dari mobil bahkan sebelum kendaraan itu berhenti sempurna, dan langsung berjalan menuju meja registrasi.

"Hey, hello."

"Si, signore."

Sial!

Jungkook lupa jika dia tidak bisa bicara dalam bahasa Italia.

"Uh, per-" Kalimatnya terhenti saat tak melihat supirnya dimana-mana, kenapa pula orang itu harus menghilang disaat genting seperti ini?

Semakin panik dengan situasi yang ada, membuat Jungkook tak menyadari dua orang berbadan besar yang menghampirinya.

GREP!

"Hm!"

Jungkook tak bisa berteriak, kepalanya tertutup kantung hitam dan mulutnya dibekap. Ia merasa tubuhnya terangkat, dan sebanyak apapun dia berusaha meronta, kekuatannya tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dua orang yang sedang membawanya ini.

.

.

.

Kedua netra Jungkook memicing ketika terpapar cahaya lampu terang tiba-tiba. Dan saat matanya mulai bisa membiasakan diri dengan sekitar, ia menyadari keberadaannya. Dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan, sebuah meja dan laptop menjadi satu-satunya perabot yang ada didalam ruangan itu. Dihampirinya perangkat elektronik itu, yang menampilkan sebuah rekaman yang sengaja di-pause.

Klik!

kedua netra Jungkook melebar sempurna melihat isi rekaman itu.

Kim Taehyung ada disana, terikat di sebuah bangku besi dengan pakaian basah dan wajah penuh luka. Seorang laki-laki kemudian muncul, dan menghampiri Taehyung yang tampak masih memiliki sedikit sisa kesadaran.

Kepalan tangan Jungkook mengerat melihatnya.

Si pria asing menggenggam kasar wajah Taehyung, dan menghempasnya, sebelum menatap lurus ke kamera. Ia diam selama sepersekian detik, sebelum menunjuk ke sebelah kiri.

Jungkook spontan menoleh, dan baru menyadari jika disana ada sebuah pintu. Tak menghabiskan waktu lama, Jungkook berlari menghampiri pintu itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung?

BRAKK!

Lagi-lagi cahaya menyilaukan membuat Jungkook memicingkan mata untuk kedua kalinya. Disana, seseorang berdiri membelakangi dirinya. Jungkook mengambil langkah perlahan, menghampiri siapapun yang sedang berdiri disana.

"Taehyung?"

Sosok didepannya memutar badan, menunjukkan seorang Kim Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya tanpa luka berarti. Berbeda sekali dengan apa yang beberapa saat lalu Jungkook lihat di layar laptop.

"A-apa apaan ini?" Jungkook bertanya, dirinya masih diliputi kebingungan.

Taehyung tak menjawab, masih dengan senyum kotaknya, ia merogoh saku celananya. Sebuah kotak hitam berbahan beludru kini berada dalam genggamannya. Ia menghampiri Jungkook, membuat jarak keduanya kini tak lebih dari satu hembusan napas.

"Kau ingin menikah denganku?" Taehyung berujar pelan, nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan.

Jungkook makin tak mengerti.

"Ini caramu melamar seseorang, Kim Taehyung?" Jungkook tiba-tiba merasa jengkel.

"Maaf, tapi mengerjaimu benar-benar menyenangkan." Taehyung tertawa pelan, masih tidak sadar dengan keadaan.

BUGH!

Satu pukulan Jungkook hadiahkan pada pipi kanan Taehyung, jelas membuat yang lebih tua tersungkur, sebelah tangannya memegang bekas pukulan, sementara yang lain masih erat menggenggam kotak kecil, yang Jungkook yakin berisi cincin.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu, Kim Taehyung!" Jungkook menyeru, nyaris menjerit, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau pikir dengan membuatku panik, dan menculikku akan membuatku menerima lamaranmu? Kau sakit, ya?" suara Jungkook semakin memelan.

Taehyung seperti baru saja tersambar petir.

Dengan dipenuhi perasaan panik, Taehyung berdiri, dan menarik Jungkook kedalam pelukannya, cengkeramannya kuat meski Jungkook sibuk meronta. Tak henti Taehyung mengucapkan kata maaf, sebagian dirinya mengutuk pikiran bodohnya yang bisa-bisanya mengacaukan acara lamarannya sendiri. Jika ada kontes orang paling idiot seantero bumi, nama seorang Kim Taehyung sudah jelas dan pasti akan berada di urutan paling atas.

Acara lamaran yang gagal total itu berakhir dengan Jungkook yang mendiami Taehyung selama perjalanan pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Seoul, Korea**

Ternyata _silent treatment_ Jungkook tidak berhenti sesampainya mereka di hotel. Bahkan sampai mereka kembali ke Korea pun, Jungkook masih menolak untuk bicara dengan Taehyung.

"Jung-"

BLAM!

Jungkook menutup begitu saja pintu mobil dari luar, mengabaikan Taehyung yang sejak kemarin meminta maaf padanya, dan berjalan lurus memasuki gedung apartemennya. Jika ditanya, Jungkook tentu merasa kasihan melihat Taehyung yang terus menerus memohon padanya, tapi egonya tetap menang kali ini, dan Jungkook memilih untuk mengabaikan Taehyung, setidaknya selama beberapa hari lagi. Taehyung harus tahu jika leluconnya di Milan itu sangatlah berlebihan dan keterlaluan.

"Appa!"

Dambi berseru senang ketika melihat kedatangan sang ayah di pintu apartemen mereka. Ia berlari menghampiri Jungkook, dan memeluknya erat.

"Halo, sayang. Merindukan appa?" Jungkook bertanya.

Dambi mengangguk kencang,"Sangat!"

"Jungkook-ssi?"

Ah, Jungkook lupa jika ada Anna. Ia melempar senyum hangat kearah sang sekretaris pribadi Taehyung itu.

"Dimana Vante?"

Mendengar nama itu disebut membuat mood Jungkook kembali turun.

"Entahlah." Ujarnya, tak peduli.

"Ah, pasti rencananya gagal, kan." Anna menerka,"sudah kubilang jika itu adalah rencana buruk, tapi dia tetap keras kepala."

"Kau tahu?" Jungkook berujar, setengah tak percaya.

Anna mengangguk,"Aku yang mengurus semua rencana itu, Jungkook-ssi. Tentu saja aku tahu."

Jungkook menghela napas,"Aku sedang menghukumnya sekarang, jadi sampaikan padanya aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya sampai masa liburku habis minggu depan."

Anna mengangguk mengerti,"Aku minta maaf, Jungkook-ssi."

"Tidak apa-apa, Anna-ssi. Jika ada orang yang harus disalahkan, itu adalah Taehyung."

"Ada apa dengan Taetae, appa?" Dambi tiba-tiba bertanya.

Ah, sial.

Jungkook lupa jika masih ada Dambi.

"Uh,"Jungkook mencoba memutar otak,"Taetae berbuat nakal pada appa, dan orang nakal harus dihukum, kan?"

Dambi mengangguk polos,"Kalau begitu Dambi juga akan menghukum Taetae!" sang anak berujar mantap,"tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti appa Dambi."

Jungkook menghangat mendengar pernyataan sang anak. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Dambi.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Anna pamit.

"Dadah, Anna eonni!" Dambi melambaikan tangan.

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah empat hari Jungkook mendiami Taehyung. Nomornya sengaja dia blokir, karena tak tahan menerima bombardir pesan dan telepon masuk dari Taehyung setiap beberapa menit sekali. Jungkook selama itu pula menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain bersama Dambi setelah sang anak pulang dari sekolahnya.

Seperti saat ini, keduanya sedang berada di kolam renang apartemen. Jungkook mengawasi Dambi yang tampak senang bermain air dari pinggir kolam.

Drrt!

Ponselnya mendadak bergetar, ia meraih benda pipih itu dari dalam saku celana, kemudian mengerutkan dahi melihat nama Anna terpampang pada layar.

"Halo?" Jungkook menjawab panggilan.

"_Halo, Jungkook-ssi_."

"Ya, ada apa?"

_"Uh, aku tahu bagaimana keadaanmu dan Taehyung saat ini. Tapi, bisakah kau tolong kemari sebelum Taehyung menghancurkan agensiya sendiri?"_

Jungkook menghela napas,"Apa lagi yang idiot itu lakukan sekarang?"

_"Dia, uh, mencoba menjual agensi pada ayahnya."_

"APA?" Jungkook refleks berdiri, suaranya menggelegar, bahkan Dambi pun ikut kaget dibuatnya.

_"Aku masih bisa menahannya untuk sementara. Tapi hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya waras kembali."_

"Oke, oke. Aku mengerti, terima kasih informasinya, Anna-ssi."

Pip!

Sambungan terputus.

Jungkook menghampiri Dambi di kolam,

"Dambi-ya, apa Dambi rindu Yugyeom oppa?"

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap keluar jendela, memandangi barisan lampu mobil yang berlalu-lalang dijalan dibawahnya, ekspresi wajahnya datar, dengan ponsel tergenggam di telapak kiri. Jungkook menarik napas dalam, sebelum membuka layar ponselnya, dan menghapus blokir pada nomor Taehyung. Ia menekan tombol _dial_.

Tuut...Tu-

"_H-halo? Kookie?_"

Tak sampai dua dering, Jungkook bisa mendengar suara serak Taehyung.

"Datang ke apartemenku sekarang juga. Kita perlu bicara." Ujarnya cepat.

Pip!

Jungkook bahkan tak membiarkan Taehyung bicara dan langsung memutus sambungan. Ia beranjak dari tempat berdirinya, kemudian duduk di sofa. Dambi sedang dia titipkan pada Yugyeom, karena hal penting yang akan Jungkook bicarakan pada Taehyung hari ini.

Ting! Tong!

Bunyi bel terdengar limabelas menit setelah koneksi telepon terakhir, Jungkook beranjak membuka pintu.

Taehyung terlihat kacau, itu yang pertama kali Jungkook tangkap.

Bagaimana kemejanya tak sempurna masuk kedalam celana, dan dasi polkadot merah yang tersampir sembarangan di leher. Juga jangan lupakan wajahnya yang kuyu kelelahan, dan kantong mata hitam itu.

Meski begitu, Jungkook masih tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya, dan mempersilakan Taehyung masuk tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

Grep!

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku benar-benar menyesal telah membuatmu menangis dan khawatir di Milan. Se-seharusnya aku ti-tidak...hiks...tidak melakukan itu. Aku benar...hiks...benar-benar minta ma-maaf, Kookie-ya."

Tangisan Taehyung dan dekapan eratnya membuat pertahanan Jungkook runtuh detik itu juga.

Jungkook menghela napas, kemudian berjalan menuju sofa, dengan sedikit kepayahan karena tubuh Taehyung yang bertopang padanya. Ia duduk, membiarkan Taehyung memeluknya erat dari sisi kanan.

"Hey, berhenti menangis." Suara lembut Jungkook membuat Taehyung menaikkan kepala,

Apa Jungkook baru saja bicara dengannya?

"Aku tidak marah lagi, jadi berhenti menangis, hm?" Jungkook melanjutkan.

Taehyung berusaha semampunya menghentikan air mata yang entah kenapa terasa sulit untuk dihentikan. Setelah berusaha selama beberapa menit, deru napasnya mulai teratur normal.

Jungkook mengangkat tangan, mengelus lembut surai coklat Taehyung yang saat ini sedang bersandar pada bahunya.

"Kudengar kau ingin menjual agensi pada ayahmu?" Jungkook memulai pembicaraan.

Dekapan Taehyung mengerat ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ya." Ia menggumam pelan.

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa?" Jungkook kembali bertanya,"terakhir kali kutahu kau tidak menyukai ayahmu."

Taehyung menghela napas,"Aku lelah, Jungkook."

Jungkook diam, menunggu Taehyung melanjutkan.

"Setelah kejadian di Milan itu, aku jadi banyak memikirkan pilihan hidupku." kekehan terdengar dari yang lebih tua,"ternyata selama ini aku kekanakan sekali."

"Apa kau tahu aku mendirikan agensi karena ingin menyaingi aboji?" Taehyung melanjutkan,"aku ingin membuktikan padanya jika aku bisa berhasil tanpa bantuannya. Kekanakan sekali."

"Tidak juga." Jungkook merespon,"aku tidak merasa kau kekanakan. Menurutku kau hebat, bisa hidup mandiri selama ini."

Respon Jungkook atas pernyataannya membuat Taehyung menghangat. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap dua netra Jungkook yang hanya berjarak sepersekian senti darinya, kemudian tersenyum. Ia memutus jarak keduanya, membawa Jungkook dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

Kedua pasang mata mereka tertutup, Taehyung menyamankan diri dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada sisi tubuh Jungkook. Sementara sang model merogoh sesuatu dari kantung celananya.

Taehyung mengerutkan kening ketika merasakan sensasi dingin pada jari manisnya. Ia memutus tautan bibirnya, dan melihat kearah tangannya.

Kedua bola matanya melebar sempurna melihat sebuah cincin, yang sangat familiar, kini melingkar di jari manisnya. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan mulut terbuka.

Jungkook tertawa pelan,"Kau terlihat lucu saat terkejut."

"I-ini?" Taehyung terbata, rasa kaget masih meliputi dirinya.

"Anna yang mengirimkannya padaku, katanya kau melemparnya ke sudut ruangan." Jungkook berujar santai,"kenapa pula kau melemparnya?"

Taehyung tak tahu harus merespon apa.

BRUKK!

Ia melempar diri kearah Jungkook, menindih tubuh yang lebih muda dalam pelukan erat, sambil berulang kali mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengecup seluruh wajah Jungkook.

Jungkook tertawa melihat reaksi sang tunangan.

Tunangan.

Masih terasa asing saat Jungkook mengatakannya, kata itu terasa menggelitik perutnya. Mengeluarkan ribuan kupu-kupu yang membuat perut Jungkook terasa berputar.

"Jadi," Taehyung membuat jarak agar bisa bicara lebih jelas,

"Kapan pernikahan kita?" Ia bertanya semangat,"bagaimana jika besok?"

Jungkook hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Finally, it's done! Ugh, I feel relieved! I mean it. Now I can focus on the new work in progress. See you guys pretty soon :)

Love,

Qiesha


End file.
